


"Карета подана, мистер Харт!"

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Action, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой Вселенной нет Валентайна, а Ли не попал в Кингсман, но все же погиб на службе. Все прочие герои продолжили жить, как в каноне (кроме Ланселота, который остался жив, но он в тексте и не присутствует), вот только судьбоносной встречи у участка не случилось. Зато ловкого и перспективного парнишку-угонщика заметили люди, ответственные за подбор обслуживающего персонала Кингсман.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Карета подана, мистер Харт!"

**Author's Note:**

> Автор искренне пытался курить матчасть, но он сидел за рулем один раз в жизни в 11 лет, а на приемах и вовсе никогда не бывал. Так что если где-то есть откровенные косяки - просьба сильно не ругаться.  
> Оно должно было быть миником "на подрочить". Но текст внезапно начал писать сам себя, и получилось то, что получилось. Я сама до сих пор от этого в шоке.  
> Выражаю большую благодарность своей бете, которая заинтересовалась фиком на самой ранней стадии и очень поддерживала меня в процессе!  
> Стихотворение о Духе Экстаза:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%85_%D0%AD%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B0  
> Для визуализации:  
> 1\. Коллаж, заставивший меня открыть Ворд: http://s018.radikal.ru/i517/1607/7d/d39c0fd542b0.png  
> 2\. "Rolls-Royce Ghost Black Badge":  
> https://www.rolls-roycemotorcars.com/en-GB/black-badge.html  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3tv6J7tk0k  
> 2\. Образ мистера де Вера: http://s019.radikal.ru/i635/1607/e6/fb950838a440.jpg  
> 3\. Замок Лидс: http://allcastle.info/europe/england/002

1.  
Эггси Анвин сидел за рулем новенького кэба и нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю. Прямо перед ним возвышался двухэтажный домик, спрятавшийся в закутке на Глочестер-роуд. Утреннее солнце играло бликами в балконном окне, а белоснежная входная дверь еще скрывалась в прохладной тени. Дверь была закрыта, и этот факт все сильнее выводил Эггси из себя.  
Он снова бросил взгляд на наручные часы, потом на те, что на приборной панели. И те, и другие неумолимо показывали 8:10, а это означало, что он торчит тут уже клятых двадцать минут. Эггси раздраженно вдавил кнопку переговорного устройства.  
\- Слушаю, - ответил голос.  
\- Какого хера, а?! - воскликнул Эггси, не сдерживаясь. - Мне тут до обеда стоять?!  
\- Следите за языком, - упрекнул голос.  
\- Меня не за манеры взяли, - огрызнулся Эггси. - Это у вас типа такой розыгрыш для новичков?  
\- Что, Галахад опять опаздывает? - усмехнулся голос.  
\- "Опять"? - переспросил Эггси.  
\- Опять, снова и всегда, - ответил координатор. - Привыкайте, Анвин, у всех агентов свои закидоны. Никто не даст вам брошюрку с перечнем. Ждите, - и связь оборвалась.

Эггси раздраженно ругнулся, дернул галстук, ослабляя узел, и вышел из машины. Утренний ветерок забрался под форменный свитер. Эггси поежился и привычным жестом сунул руку в карман за сигаретами, но ничего там не обнаружил. Настроения это не улучшило. Еще в учебном корпусе ему объяснили, что вредные привычки у обслуживающего персонала не приветствуются. Отказ дался легко, не то, чтобы обычно он смолил как паровоз, но вот в такие моменты только глоток никотина позволял ему спустить пар.  
Неспешно обойдя вокруг кэба, Эггси постучал носком лакированного ботинка по колесам. Машина была в безупречном состоянии, он прекрасно это знал, ведь вчера вечером лично все перепроверил. Еще несколько месяцев назад, сидя в полицейском участке за виртуозный, пусть и хулиганский угон, он и помыслить не мог, что станет водителем в настоящей шпионской организации - и это не какой-то развод, в учебке он такого насмотрелся, что первые недели голова шла кругом. Он так радовался своей удаче, гордился успехами в обучении, ждал первого выезда - и вот, пожалуйста, торчит тут без дела, испытывая свои нервы на прочность. 

Эггси снова глянул на часы - 8:15. Ни в какие ворота! Подавив желание сплюнуть, он взъерошил волосы и уверенным шагом направился прямиком к белой двери.  
Похоже, он был зол куда сильнее, чем сам предполагал, потому что первый удар кулака получился неожиданно громким - так молотил в дверь отчим, когда возвращался под утро пьяный в доску. Эггси даже успел пожалеть о своем поступке - а ну как агент выскажет "фи" начальству, и свою работу в Кингсман он начнет с минуса в профиле? Но дело было сделано, и Эггси оставалось пялиться на дверь, ожидая реакции, какой бы она не была.  
Дверь открылась пятью секундами позже, и Эггси уперся взглядом в синий полосатый галстук, лежащий поверх белоснежной рубашки. Ему пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть человеку в лицо - тот и так был высок, а еще и стоял на ступеньке порога. Сомнений в том, что это тот самый Галахад, которого он ждал, словно девушку на первом свидании, у Эггси не возникло. Мужчина был немолод, но Эггси не дал бы ему больше пятидесяти. Отчиму было примерно столько же, и Эггси привык ассоциировать с ним мужчин в возрасте - одутловатое лицо, седина в редеющих волосах, недельная щетина, пивное брюшко. Галахад же словно сошел с журнальной картинки - статный, подтянутый, с узкой талией и широкими плечами, красиво перечеркнутыми ремнями кобуры. Темные волосы лежали над высоким лбом аккуратной волной, а очки в тяжелой оправе придавали суровости мягкому лицу.  
Эггси вдруг осознал, что агент вопросительно смотрит на него, а он не знает, что сказать. Выплюнуть в такое лицо те грубые слова, которые вертелись у него в голове последние полчаса, как-то язык не поворачивался.  
\- Я... - выдавил он и прокашлялся. На холодном утреннем воздухе голос вдруг сел, какие еще могли быть этому объяснения? - Машина...  
\- Полагаю, вы все же водитель, - Галахад улыбнулся уголками тонких губ, и взгляд за очками сразу потеплел. - Одну минуту, пожалуйста.  
Дверь закрылась - вежливо, но решительно. Эггси еще немного попялился в узор древесных волокон под слоем краски, после чего вернулся к машине. Плюхнувшись на водительское сиденье, он энергично растер лицо руками. Вот же идиотская ситуация вышла!  
Дверь открылась вновь меньше, чем через минуту. Теперь поверх рубашки на Галахаде был вопиюще хорошо сидящий двубортный пиджак, а в руке он держал зонтик. Преодолев расстояние до машины нескольким широкими шагами, агент сел на заднее сиденье.  
\- Спасибо, что проявили терпение, - сказал он без нотки сарказма, и Эггси почувствовал, как краснеют кончики ушей. - В ателье, пожалуйста.  
Эггси пристегнулся, завел мотор и стал выруливать на Кромвель-роуд. Часы неумолимо показывали 8:17, путь до Сэвил-Роу занимал минут десять, и уже никакое чудо не могло нивелировать такое чудовищное опоздание. Но это не означало, что Эггси не захотел бы попытаться. Разумеется, он не стал бы гонять по оживленной дороге ранним утром, когда весь город куда-то спешит, но в конце концов, его рекрутировали не за красивые глаза. Кинув быстрый взгляд на пассажира в зеркало заднего вида - тот равнодушно смотрел в окно, - Эггси поудобнее взялся за руль и сосредоточился на дороге. 

Быстрота реакции и маневренность маленькой машинки не подвели - свернув на Сэвил-Роу, Эггси с удовольствием отметил, что уложился в семь с половиной минут даже не нарушив каких-то серьезных правил. Разок на перекрестке ему посигналил какой-то тип, но тот был сам виноват - нечего ловить ворон.  
Эггси подвел машину к крыльцу ателье и остановился. Его так и подмывало обернуться и похвастаться, но это было бы очень непрофессионально. А еще выглядело бы так, словно ему хочется выпендриться перед Галахадом, в чем Эггси себе ни за что бы не признался.  
Он все же украдкой глянул на агента в зеркало заднего вида. Тот как раз смотрел на наручные часы, а потом поднял голову и встретился с Эггси глазами.  
\- Весьма неплохо, молодой человек, - сказал он с ноткой удивления, и в груди Эггси разлилось тепло от неожиданной похвалы. - Вас зовут Гэри?  
\- Эгг... То есть, да, Гэри. Анвин. Это мой первый выезд. Сэр, - слова сыпались из него часто и кратко, как горох, отчего Эггси хотелось провалиться сквозь сиденье.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Анвин...  
\- Просто Гэри, - Эггси не выдержал и обернулся, снова оказавшись с Галахадом лицом к лицу.  
\- Просто Гэри, - улыбнулся агент. - Меня зовут Гарри Харт, - представился он, и Эггси выдавил ответную улыбку. - Хорошего вам дня, Гэри.  
Прихватив зонтик, Галахад вышел из машины и, легко взбежав по ступенькам, скрылся в ателье.  
Проводив его взглядом, Эггси тяжело выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в руль. Проблем с общением он не имел никогда, и чувствовать, как собственный язык за одно утро дважды подвел его, было непривычно.  
Запищало переговорное устройство. Не поднимая головы, Эггси дотянулся до кнопки.  
\- Дождался своего рыцаря? - спросил ехидный голос, и Эггси фыркнул. - Привыкай, ждать в нашей работе приходится часто. Оставайся там, где стоишь, - голос сменил тон на более деловой, - у них сейчас совещание. Мерлин сообщил, что закончат быстро, кому-то могут понадобиться твои колеса.  
Эггси что-то промычал и координатор отключился.  
Совещание закончилось через пятнадцать минут, но Галахад из ателье так и не вышел. Зато Эггси познакомился с Персивалем - тощим и нескладным, похожим на вешалку для одежды, которого он отвез домой, а потом, уже сменившего костюм на мешковатый свитер и бухгалтерские очки, а зонтик - на пузатый потертый портфель, в аэропорт. Реабилитируясь в собственных глазах за утро, Эггси трепался без умолку, даже не боясь, что агенту это может не понравиться. Однако Персиваль с удовольствием поддержал ритуальный разговор о погоде, а потом до самого аэропорта живо обсуждал с Эггси лондонские пробки. 

Когда Эггси освободился после быстрого перекуса в кафе, координатор сослал его в ангар, и эта часть дня была самой приятной.  
В кингсмановский ангар Эггси влюбился в тот самый миг, когда перешагнул его порог. Казалось, он простирался в бесконечность - какое-то совершенно невообразимое количество всевозможной техники уходило вдаль в несколько рядов, а его задняя стенка тонула в полумраке. Вокруг пахло дикой смесью дорогой кожи, топлива и металла. Техники, охранники, водители суетились среди всего этого великолепия словно муравьи.  
Проводивший ознакомительную экскурсию смотритель поглядывал на ошарашенное лицо Эггси, пряча в бороде довольную усмешку, а тот чувствовал себя так, словно все праздники в его жизни случились в один день. Они медленно шли вдоль рядов машин, самолетов, фургонов, вертолетов, автобусов, лимузинов, и Эггси неосознанно гладил блестящие от полироли бока, разномастные эмблемы дорогущих марок, совал голову в любой открытый люк или дверцу, не веря своему счастью. Он чуть не заскулил, увидев небольшую желтую подлодку! Впрочем, даже она поблекла в его глазах, когда смотритель обронил, что половина этих машин приспособлена для погружения. Эггси пошутил про невидимость, но смотритель ничего не ответил, зато посмотрел так, что воображение Эггси чуть не взорвалось.  
Потом, правда, начались месяцы изматывающих тренировок, кипы правил и инструкций, от которых мозг вылезал через уши, изматывающие тесты на реакцию, изучение в мельчайших подробностях электронной начинки, которой в этих машинах было куда больше, чем положено. Кроме этого Эггси бегал кроссы, глох в тире, обливался потом в качалке и сидел на разномастных водительских тренажерах столько, что к концу дня не чувствовал задницы. Однако он старался, как никогда прежде в своей жизни, потому что за одну возможность когда-нибудь сесть за руль любой из этих машин Эггси готов был умереть. 

До обеда и несколько часов после Эггси, переодевшись в рабочий комбинезон, мотался по ангару. Молодого, активного новичка буквально рвали на части все, кому не лень, а он не считал нужным кому-то отказывать, не упуская возможности завести очередное знакомство или чему-то научиться. По локоть в машинном масле, с мазками пыли на щеках и взлохмаченными волосами он возился под капотами, помогал разгружать ящики и чистил орудия. То и дело по ангару разносились взрывы смеха - Эггси не умел работать молча и, даже запыхавшись, не переставал травить байки о своей бурной юности на улицах Лондона.  
Вечером, приняв душ и снова переодевшись в форменный свитер, Эггси завел свой кэб и вернулся в Лондон. Дома он обложился техническими инструкциями и просидел бы до утра, если бы не получил вызов. Сверившись с часами, он посетовал, что новичков безбожно эксплуатируют, но все же поспешил к машине. Двенадцать минут спустя его кэб уже пыхтел у крыльца ателье.  
Как оказалось, спешил он зря. Мог бы ведь ради интереса спросить, кого придется везти, прежде чем нестись, сломя голову. Теперь же, обреченно заглушив мотор и даже не глядя на часы, Эггси мог сказать, что его пассажиром вновь был Галахад.  
Через десять минут ожидания Эггси вышел из машины размяться. Злиться уже не хотелось, даже не смотря на то, что нормированная часть его рабочего дня давно кончилась. Утром он не ожидал, что придется впустую потерять столько времени неизвестно из-за кого, теперь же воспоминания о Галахаде, его приятном лице, манерах и похвале усмиряли его праведный гнев. 

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов прохладного лондонского воздуха и окончательно расслабившись, Эггси привалился к капоту и со скучающим видом осмотрелся. Давно стемнело, зажглись фонари. Рабочий люд разошелся по домам, завсегдатаи баров уже оккупировали свои любимые места, так что на улице было пустынно. Лишь пара машин еще оставались припаркованными у обочины неподалеку от ателье, а за все время, что Эггси ждал, мимо проехал единственный черный БМВ. Эггси запомнил его, потому что мужчины на переднем сиденье покосились в его сторону, словно хотели притормозить и спросить дорогу, но потом раздумали.  
Эггси снова перевел глаза на витрину. За манекенами с дорогущими пиджаками, которые были ему не по карману даже с прописанной в контракте зарплатой шпионского водилы, наконец-то началось какое-то движение. Эггси заметил портного, который пересек зал, а потом откуда-то из глубины помещения показалась высокая широкоплечая фигура. Не отдав себе отчета, Эггси пригладил челку, после чего юркнул за руль и разблокировал дверцы.  
Мелодичный перезвон колокольчика сопроводил открывшуюся дверь. Галахад неспешно сошел по ступенькам, покачивая зонтиком.  
\- Добрый вечер, Гэри, - приветливо сказал он, садясь на заднее сиденье. - Как прошел ваш первый день? Надеюсь, утро не очень его омрачило?  
\- Да ничего подобного, - смутился Эггси, заводя мотор. Похоже, агент запомнил не только его имя, но и утренний инцидент. - Извините, что так колотил в вашу дверь, - добавил он.  
\- Принимается, - с достоинством ответил Харт, снимая очки и пряча их в карман. - Глочестер-роуд, пожалуйста. И можно не спешить.  
Эггси кивнул и вырулил на дорогу. Машин на главной улице было немного, поэтому Эггси последовал рекомендации и поехал на предельно допустимой низкой скорости. Ему хотелось поговорить - расспросить об агентской работе, попросить рассказать какой-нибудь занятный случай или в очередной раз проявить наглость и спросить, будет ли Галахад опаздывать и впредь. Но когда он влился в не слишком оживленный автомобильный поток и взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, то увидел, что Харт сидит с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову на подголовник. Выглядел он усталым, но умиротворенным. Наверное, ощущение плавного движения позволяло ему расслабиться - Эггси и сам любил подремать в транспорте. Поэтому, чуть улыбнувшись этой картине, он сосредоточился на дороге.

Перед тем, как вырулить на Пикадилли, Эггси глянул в боковое зеркало и заметил следующий за кэбом черный БМВ. Конечно, в жизни случаются совпадения, и не будь он работником шпионской организации, то и внимания бы на это не обратил, но специальная подготовка развила в нем подозрительность. Без особых раздумий Эггси продолжил неспешное движение по Пикадилли, вместо того, чтобы свернуть к Джермин-стрит. БМВ последовал за ним.  
\- В чем дело? - Галахад открыл глаза, словно каким-то шестым чувством уловив изменение стандартного маршрута. - Пробка?  
\- Не сочтите за паранойю, но мне не нравится машина, которая едет следом, - ответил Эггси.  
Вместо того, чтобы поддеть его за мнительность, Галахад мгновенно выпрямился на сиденье.  
\- Как долго? - спросил он, вынимая и надевая очки.  
\- Минуты три с тех пор, как я заметил, - ответил Эггси.  
\- Мерлин, проверь по базе, - Харт коснулся дужки очков. - Гэри, номер.  
Сверившись с зеркалом, Эггси продиктовал номер и марку. Добавил, что видел машину у ателье. Галахад молчал, вслушиваясь в поступающую через очки информацию, потом раздраженно прицокнул языком.  
\- Да, похоже они, - сказал он невидимому собеседнику, а потом встретился с Эггси глазами в зеркале. - У нас проблемы, Гэри, - произнес он серьезно.  
Эггси ощутил, как разом вспотели ладони. Не то, чтобы он испугался - он прекрасно осознавал, во что ввязался, и на практических занятиях не раз уходил от погонь. Но сейчас это впервые должно было произойти по-настоящему, так что адреналин хлестнул по нервам наотмашь.  
Стараясь, чтобы пальцы не слишком дрожали, Эггси оторвал одну руку от руля и застучал по кнопкам на панели. На лобовом стекле возникли бледные изумрудные линии, сложившиеся в карту города. Еще одно нажатие - и карта показала ближайшие районы, а так же золотистую точку кэба.  
\- Что это за парни? - спросил Эггси, пытаясь одновременно следить за дорогой и прикинуть возможные маршруты. - Чем вы им насолили?  
\- Когда теряешь четверть миллиарда - в самую пору расстроиться, - уклончиво ответил Галахад.  
Эггси присвистнул.  
\- Так чего они прицепились? Вы же не возите с собой такую сумму в бумажнике, правда?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что им нужен мой бумажник, - хмыкнул Гарри.  
\- В таком случае... - сказал Эггси, выключая карту и притормаживая у перекрестка с Риджен-стрит, - дальше поедем с ветерком. 

Агентство не даром выбрало такси своим служебным транспортом. Неприметную в общем потоке, приземистую и с виду неповоротливую машинку было очень легко недооценить, тем более, если не знать, насколько она модифицирована под капотом. Вот и сейчас, когда кэб, внезапно взвизгнув колесами, стремительно пролетел перекресток и свернул на Ковентри, водитель БМВ растерялся и не сразу среагировал.  
\- Теперь будь готов, - подал голос Харт.  
\- К чему? - не понял Эггси.  
\- К этому, - непонятно ответил Гарри.  
В следующую секунду грохнул выстрел.  
\- Твою ж мать! - воскликнул Эггси, инстинктивно вжимая голову в плечи.  
На панели замигала красная лампочка, сообщая о повреждении задней фары. Харт вынул из-за пазухи пару пистолетов и опустил стекло со своей стороны.  
\- Постарайся не вихлять слишком сильно, - попросил он и по пояс высунулся из окна.  
Просьба была излишней. Ковентри-стрит была такой узкой, что будь на то воля Эггси - он бы предпочел поехать по куда более широкому тротуару, ведь людей у давно закрытых сувенирных магазинчиков все равно не наблюдалось. И он с радостью отметил этот факт, когда выстрелы загремели чаще.  
В зеркало Эггси видел, как на лобовом стекле и капоте повисшего на их хвосте БМВ расцветают следы от пуль. Однако, и кэбу пришлось несладко - из БМВ торчали сразу три дула, которые палили почем зря. Эггси было некогда поражаться тому, как удача бережет Галахада, зато он не мог не отметить, что на долю кэба ее почти не оставалось. Панель переливалась огоньками, сообщавшими о гибели всех фар, а багажник, скорее всего, уже напоминал решето. Заднее стекло пока держалось, но еще пара попаданий - и этой защиты они тоже лишатся. Броня на кэбах была очень легкая - никто не рассчитывал, что служебную машину вовлекут в настоящую перестрелку в самом сердце города.  
\- Держитесь за что-нибудь! - крикнул Эггси, заметив впереди столбики, перекрывающие въезд на пешеходный Суисс-корт, и вывернул руль, круто сворачивая на Уитком.  
На всякий случай он сразу бросил взгляд в левое зеркало и ощутил облегчение - Галахад продолжал восседать в окне. Кроме того, минуя Суисс-корт, Эггси успел заметить несколько человек, в панике убегавших от места стрельбы. Значит, скоро к их веселью присоединится полиция. Никогда прежде он не думал, что мысль об этом его порадует. 

Слева замелькали красно-белые панели, огораживающие давно замороженную стройку. Эггси всмотрелся вперед и увидел, что перед перекрестком с Пантон-стрит прямо на дорогу выставили несколько бетонных блоков, видимо, планируя расставить их с утра, перекрыв дальнейшее движение по Уитком. А ровнехонько напротив них, мешая проезду, припарковались два мотоциклиста.  
\- Вот же кретины! - в сердцах воскликнул Эггси, панически соображая.  
Заслышав выстрелы, мотоциклисты поспешили убраться - Эггси видел, что один из мужчин уже садится за руль, а второй зачем-то напяливает шлем, - но ждать, пока они уедут, времени не было. Вариантов получалось два - таранить людей и технику или выехать на тротуар справа. Но места там было впритык - половину тротуара занимала телефонная будка.  
\- Гарри, залезь в машину! - крикнул Эггси, принимая решение.  
Харт не двинулся с места, продолжая целиться. Эггси с ужасом смотрел вперед - свернуть с выбранного маршрута ему было некуда.  
\- Гарри, черт бы тебя побрал, залезай сейчас же! ГАРРИ!  
Агент скользнул внутрь в тот самый момент, как машина влетела колесами на бордюр. Кэб тряхнуло, левый бок чиркнул о будку. Зеркало срезало как ножом, а Эггси затошнило при мысли о том, что осталось бы от Харта, если чиркнуть пришлось бы им.  
\- Ты, чокнутый придурок, ты меня слышал вообще?! - заорал Эггси, выруливая на дорогу и надеясь выиграть несколько минут, пока более широкий БМВ решит, как повторить маневр. - Самоубийца хренов!  
\- За дорогой следи, - невозмутимо ответил Харт, выуживая из-за пазухи новую обойму.  
Эггси аж подавился всем тем, что ему захотелось высказать, но Харт все равно не намеревался слушать - перезарядившись, он снова занял позицию в окне.  
\- Если выживем - я тебя, блять, сам урою, - процедил Эггси сквозь зубы, вдавливая педаль газа.

Они пролетели пустую Пантон-стрит и свернули на широкую Хэймаркет. Тут стали попадаться другие машины, но Эггси со всей дури жал на клаксон и ловко обгонял их. Он уже почти перестал думать о преследователе - лишь о том, что надо поскорее уйти с главной дороги и затеряться в переулках - тогда их не найдут ни бандиты, ни полиция.  
Но когда кэб уже приближался к выезду с Хэймаркет, БМВ снова возник в зеркале заднего вида. Эггси лишь на миг перевел взгляд на Харта, когда очередной выстрел высадил таки заднее стекло. Оно обрушилось внутрь дождем осколков, и Эггси от неожиданности дернул руль в сторону, отчего кэб слетел с полосы на островок с дорожными знаками. Эггси завернул руль еще круче, чтобы не врезаться в стойку светофора, но все равно сбил невысокий знак объезда препятствия и почти физически ощутил, как тот закувыркался под днищем машины, колотя металлом о металл.  
\- Я чуть было не испугался, - доложил Харт, возвращаясь в салон и смахивая осколки с заднего сиденья. - Отлично справляешься.  
Эггси проигнорировал похвалу. Свернув на Палл Молл и на предельной скорости направляясь к Трафальгарской площади, он то и дело возвращался взглядом к приборной панели. Среди прочих огоньков, на которые он давно перестал обращать внимания, зажегся тот, который сулил большую проблему. И как бы Гарри его не нахваливал, с ней ему было никак не справиться. Дурацкий знак пробил им картер - показатель масла медленно, но неумолимо падал. На такой скорости его хватит еще минут на пять-семь, а потом - неизбежная остановка. Харт расстрелял почти все, у Эггси под сиденьем тоже есть пистолет, но там всего одна обойма. Есть еще зонт - Эггси имел беглое представление об арсенале агентов, - но вряд ли его хватит, чтобы отбиться от четырех вооруженных бандитов. Эггси снова вызвал на лобовое стекло карту - перед ними открывалась крупная развилка.  
\- Они отстали, - сообщил Харт, оглядываясь. - Куда дальше?  
\- Есть одна мысль, - бросил Эггси и, пролетев насквозь пешеходную площадку возле статуи принца Альберта, выехал на Уайтхолл.  
Однако вместо того, чтобы утопить газ и устремиться дальше по широкой и почти пустой улице, Эггси выключил фары, сменил передачу и, не снижая скорости, задом влетел в темный проулок Крэйгс-Корт, который заслонял от дороги стоявший на остановке поздний автобус.  
\- Зачем?.. - только и успел вымолвить Гарри, как Эггси затормозил и обернулся всем корпусом, так что ремень больно сдавил ему ребра.  
\- Вылезай, - приказал он.  
\- Что?  
Мимо, не заметив их, пронесся БМВ. В глазах Харта зажглось понимание.  
\- Уйдем вместе, - заявил он и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Выметайся, я сказал! - рявкнул Эггси так, что Гарри отшатнулся.  
Они сверлили друг друга глазами три секунды, после чего Харт, гневно раздув ноздри, все же схватил зонт и выскочил наружу. Эггси сразу вдарил по газам, так что дверца захлопнулась по инерции, и кэб снова вылетел на дорогу.

Он нагнал чуть снизивший скорость БМВ у отворота к Вестминстерскому мосту. Нагло посигналив, Эггси пронесся мимо по встречке, не удержавшись от неприличного жеста в окно. Он мог бы свернуть на мост, но не стал - у Биг Бена даже ночью слишком многолюдно. Плана у него не было - он хотел лишь выжать из кэба оставшийся максимум и увести преследователей как можно дальше, чтобы у Гарри была возможность скрыться, прежде чем бандиты поймут, что их провели. А там, глядишь, и полиция подтянется - Эггси мог бы поклясться, что его чуткий и наметанный на подобные звуки слух уже улавливал где-то вдалеке знакомые завывания сирен.  
Эггси несся по ночной улице, краем глаза замечая редких гуляк, снимавших бесплатное шоу на телефоны. Из БМВ больше не стреляли - то ли поняли, что кэб это не остановит, то ли приберегали патроны для контрольных в голову.  
На Милбэнк к огоньку прибавился раздражающий писк - до конца оставалось недолго. Вспомнив карту, Эггси испытал прилив надежды - если свернуть на менее загруженный в это время суток Ламбетский мост и чуть притормозить, то, возможно, ему удастся выскочить из машины на ходу и спрыгнуть в реку. Будет больно, но все же это шанс. Не полезут же они за ним!  
Эггси уцепился за эту мысль. Последний раз взглянув на подрагивающую на нуле стрелку показателя масла, он свернул на мост и, отстегнув ремень безопасности, убрал ногу с педали газа.  
Ему не хватило нескольких секунд - мотор встал, когда Эггси уже потянулся к ручке двери. Передние колеса остановились, как вкопанные, и шедший на еще довольно приличной скорости кэб дернуло и закрутило. Эггси отшвырнуло на пассажирское сиденье. Он еще успел заметить надвигающийся на машину парапет с фонарным столбом, а потом кэб врезался в ограждение моста, а голова Эггси врезалась в приборную панель, и он провалился в темноту.

2.  
Первые проблески возвращающегося сознания Эггси даже не сразу отметил, потому что вокруг было все так же темно. Он лежал на чем-то ворсистом и так остро пахнущем пылью, что его тут же вырвало. Теплое растеклось под щекой, но он не смог заставить себя отползти. Голова страшно болела, перед глазами роились искорки, реальность вокруг подпрыгивала, раскачивалась и мерно шумела.  
Эггси не мог сказать, как долго это продолжалось, но в какой-то момент мир дернулся и наконец замер. Заскрежетал металл, а потом в темноте появился свет - слабый, но все равно резанувший по глазам. Эггси прищурился, надеясь привыкнуть, но времени ему на это не дали.  
\- Этот сученок мне багажник заблевал! - рявкнул кто-то, и сильная рука рванула Эггси за ворот.  
Его грубо выволокли наружу, лишь чудом не приложив макушкой о крышку багажника. Коснувшись земли, его ноги подогнулись, но удушающая хватка на вороте не дала упасть. Эггси прижали к капоту машины, и раскроенный пулями металл впился ему в спину, прорезав одежду и кожу.  
Кривясь от полной гаммы всевозможных болезненных ощущений, он все же попытался наладить связь с действительностью. Вокруг было сумрачно, пахло сыростью и ржавчиной, все звуки сопровождались гулким эхом, словно они находились в каком-то гараже или на заброшенном складе. Мутный взгляд смог идентифицировать четырех человек, один из которых маячил у него перед самым носом, дыша смесью табака и копченостей. Эггси снова ощутил накатывающую тошноту. 

\- Где Тэйлор?! - мужик тряхнул его, вызвав очередной залп звездочек в глазах.  
\- Кто? - переспросил Эггси заплетающимся языком, искренне не понимая, о ком речь. - Я таксист, у меня нет денег, парни...  
Отмазка, безусловно, была глупой, достаточно было взглянуть на его дорогие ботинки, но попытаться стоило. Удар пистолетом по лицу повалил его на грязный пол. Рот заполнился кровью и мелким песком, в ушах пронзительно зазвенело. Затем последовал пинок под ребра, выбивший из груди весь воздух. Эггси сжался в комок, прикрывая голову руками.  
\- Я тебя пристрелю, щенок! - рявкнули сверху.  
Выстрел и правда раздался. Эггси дернулся, ожидая, что пуля вопьется в плоть, но вместо этого на него всей массой рухнуло мужское тело. Плечо пронзила острая боль, и Эггси не сдержал крика.  
\- Кто следующий?! - прогремел под сводом помещения чей-то голос.  
Эггси разлепил слезящиеся от боли глаза и увидел силуэт в проеме распахнутых въездных ворот. Человек стоял, широко расставив ноги и вскинув руки с двумя пистолетами. Не хватало только плаща, красиво развевающегося за спиной. И, возможно, широкополой шляпы. 

\- Мистер Тэйлор! - в просвет ворот откуда-то сбоку выступил невысокий мужчина, до того скрывавшийся в тени. На нем был свободный светлый костюм, а пистолет в его руке смотрел новоприбывшему точно в голову. - Я почти не сомневался, что вы все же заглянете к нам на огонек, хотя мои ребята сказали, что вы не проявили энтузиазма при встрече с ними и предпочли скрыться.  
\- Если вы намеревались пригласить меня для беседы, мистер Биггс, то стоило обойтись без стрельбы, - невозмутимо ответил таинственный Тэйлор, и Эггси распознал в его спокойных интонациях голос Харта.  
\- Вам бы следовать собственным советам! - хохотнул Биггс, обходя противника по большому кругу. - За что вы пристрелили беднягу Рича?  
\- Я большой собственник, - хмыкнул Харт, все еще не опуская пистолетов. - А вы уничтожили мой кэб и избили моего водителя. Когда я огорчаюсь, то становлюсь несколько... порывист.  
\- О, тогда вы меня поймете, - мужчина шагнул между поднятых рук Галахада и упер дуло пистолета ему в лоб. - Я тоже очень расстроился, проверив свой счет. Я был очень привязан к этим деньгам.  
\- Сочувствую.  
\- Спасибо.  
Эггси слушал эту странную беседу, будучи не до конца уверенным, что не бредит.  
\- Согласитесь, ребята, всегда приятно поговорить с настоящим джентльменом, - Биггс чуть повысил голос, полуобернувшись к своим людям. - Жаль терять такого собеседника.  
До слуха Эггси донесся щелчок взводимого курка. Внутри него все похолодело. Хотелось закричать, вскочить, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но боль буквально парализовывала. Все, что он мог, это не сводить глаз с непоколебимой фигуры Галахада, силясь в последний раз рассмотреть его лицо.  
\- Вы правы, - Харт сокрушенно покачал головой. - Очень жаль. 

Последующие события Эггси мог бы описать одним словосочетанием - "ядерный взрыв", когда вроде бы из ничего возникает невероятное количество энергии. Наверное, такой же взрыв ощутил в своей голове главарь, когда руки Харта со все еще зажатыми в них пистолетами, между которыми он так неосмотрительно встал, вдруг резко сошлись. Оглушенное тело мешком повалилось на пол, а Харт молниеносно вскинул оружие и разом спустил курки.  
Помещение сразу наполнилось невообразимым грохотом. Один из бандитов упал, как подкошенный, второго, похоже, ранило, потому что, заорав, он выронил пистолет и нырнул за ящики. Третий выпустил в Харта целую обойму, и Эггси оставалось лишь надеяться, что ни одна пуля не достигла цели, потому что после первого же залпа агент метнулся в темноту. Выругавшись, стрелок подхватил с пола пистолет своего менее везучего напарника и бросился за ним.  
Позиция Эггси не позволяла наблюдать дальнейшее. Сил встать не было - левое плечо явно вышло из сустава, потому что болело зверски, а из-за разразившегося шума перед глазами то и дело вспыхивали и меркли разноцветные пятна. Радовало лишь то, что про него все забыли. Закусив губу, чтобы не стонать, Эггси с трудом скатил с себя труп, а потом, помогая здоровой рукой, заволок себя под машину. Теперь он, по крайней мере, мог закрыть глаза, не опасаясь, что минутная слабость позволит застать его врасплох.  
Еще какое-то время до его слуха доносилась стрельба, дробный топот и короткие выкрики. Потом что-то тяжело упало и все стихло. Эггси старался гнать мысли о неблагоприятном для Харта исходе, но больше всего ему сейчас хотелось выкрикнуть его имя и услышать ответ.  
Когда рядом захрустели песчинки, Эггси открыл глаза и с надеждой повернул голову, однако бежевые замшевые броги и широкие светлые штанины не принадлежали Галахаду.  
\- Браво! - донесся до Эггси голос главаря, в котором легко угадывались пьяные интонации человека, получившего удар по голове. - Что-то подсказывает мне, что вы наврали про гольф, уж слишком хорошо вы владеете оружием.  
\- Клюшкой я владею не хуже, - ответил Галахад откуда-то издалека, и сердце Эггси заколотилось быстрее.  
\- Даже не думай, что я подпущу тебя ближе! - вдруг взвизгнул Биггс, и Эггси вздрогнул от звука выстрела. - Стой, где стоишь! Подними руки! Ты меня взбесил, теперь я буду убивать тебя медленно!  
Раздался второй выстрел и Эггси, похолодев, услышал сдавленный стон.

Паника накатила удушливой волной. Костюмы агентов, конечно, пуленепробиваемые, а вот головы - вряд ли. Эггси начал в отчаянии оглядываться, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь выход, и тут заметил лежащий у переднего колеса пистолет, который выронил самый первый бандит, получивший пулю от Галахада. Эггси сжал зубы, извернулся и дотянулся до оружия. Толком прицелиться он не мог - он лежал, голова кружилась, пальцы дрожали под тяжестью ствола, - но с такого расстояния промахнуться было невозможно.  
Пуля угодила Биггсу точно в лодыжку. Раздался истошный вопль, и мужчина упал, вцепившись руками в раскуроченную ногу. Эггси уронил руку с пистолетом, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.  
Рядом снова захрустели песчинки. Вторая пара ног подошла к машине, и Галахад, опустившись на одно колено, удивленно заглянул под капот.  
\- Ты меня, конечно, здорово выручил, Гэри, но это было низко, - сказал он с притворным осуждением в голосе.  
От этих слов Эггси буквально скрутило и он захохотал. Из глаз потекли слезы, и он сам не знал точно - от смеха или от боли, - но остановиться не мог.  
\- Низко, Гарри! - простонал он, едва смог глотнуть воздуха. - Я лежу... И поэтому поступаю "низко"! Понимаешь?!  
Галахад смотрел недоуменно и явно не понимал, но Эггси было все равно - приступ уже перешел в истерику. Он даже не отметил того, как Харт встал на оба колена и выволок его из-под машины за свитер. Когда же ему все же удалось взять себя в руки, Биггс вновь был оглушен, а сам агент сидел рядом с машиной на ящиках и инспектировал дырку от пули в рукаве своего костюма. 

\- Все, я закончил, - пробормотал Эггси, утирая слезы. - Извини.  
Харт усмехнулся и лишь потом перевел на него взгляд.  
\- Слишком много впечатлений для первого дня, не так ли?  
\- Самую малость, - согласился Эггси. - Зачем ты здесь? Я же послал тебя далеко и надолго...  
\- Как уже было сказано - по натуре я страшный собственник, - произнес Гарри, вставая. - Едва ты, Гэри, меня... послал, - он пронзил Эггси строгим взглядом, - как я связался с Мерлином и попросил активировать маячок в твоих часах, а потом отправился следом. Пришлось, правда, угнать чей-то мотоцикл, - добавил он задумчиво.  
Эггси удивленно уставился на него, а Харт приблизился, снял очки и присел рядом на корточки. Всмотревшись в его лицо, Галахад чуть нахмурил брови, достал из нагрудного кармана платок и, отряхнув его о ладонь, протянул Эггси.  
\- Мистер Анвин, - проникновенно сказал он, когда Эггси послушно начал оттирать с щеки кровь, песок и подсохшую рвоту. - После того, что сегодня с вами случилось по моей вине, я, как настоящий джентльмен, просто обязан сделать вам предложение.  
Наверное, лицо Эггси вытянулось очень живописно, потому что серьезную мину Харту не удалось удержать и трех секунд.  
\- Будешь моим личным водителем? - спросил он, расплывшись в такой широкой улыбке, что на щеках заиграли ямочки.  
\- У меня сотрясение мозга, - сообщил Эггси, справившись с первым шоком. - И вывих плеча. Как минимум. А сейчас я чуть не заработал сердечный приступ! - он беззлобно махнул здоровой рукой, но по Харту не попал.  
\- Подумай пока, - все еще улыбаясь, Галахад вернул очки на нос и встал. - А нам пора выбираться. Скоро тут будет полиция. Вправить тебе плечо?  
\- А если я опять отключусь? - засомневался Эггси, комкая в пальцах платок. - Волоком меня потащишь?  
\- Совру, если скажу, что это не составит проблемы, - сказал Харт, окинув его оценивающим взглядом. - Встать сможешь?  
Эггси протянул руку и вдвоем они смогли привести его тело в вертикальное положение. Убедившись, что он не завалится без дополнительной поддержки, Гарри без лишних слов потянул его за галстук. Эггси не успел даже осознать это действие, как ловкие пальцы уже распустили узел, превратив аксессуар в подобие перевязи, на которую Харт бережно уложил его травмированную руку.  
\- Так-то лучше, - удовлетворенно сказал он, осматривая результат. - Сможешь идти?  
Эггси сделал пару неуверенных шагов. По ощущениям, вместо головы у него был наполненный до краев аквариум.  
\- До мотоцикла может и дойду, но не дальше, - констатировал он.  
\- Сделаем проще, - сказал Харт и стремительно вышел на улицу. 

Вскоре раздался шум мотора и красный спортивный мотоцикл въехал прямо на склад. Когда Гарри притормозил, подняв облачко пыли, Эггси невольно подумал о рыцаре, осаживающем боевого коня, и заулыбался.  
\- Я странно смотрюсь на нем, правда? - по-своему истолковал улыбку Галахад. - Садись давай. Моя очередь тебя катать.  
\- А этого бросим? - Эггси посмотрел на Биггса.  
\- Мне он без надобности, - равнодушно пожал плечами Харт. - Память я ему подчистил, так что нас он не вспомнит. Сольем полиции то, что у нас на него есть - пусть остальное раскапывают сами. Незачем лишать людей работы, правда?  
Переборов желание согласно кивнуть, что плохо сказалось бы на его состоянии, Эггси подошел к мотоциклу и не без содействия Харта умостился на высоком заднем сиденье.  
\- Шлем, увы, остался у владельца, но я обещаю не лихачить, - сообщил Галахад и оглянулся через плечо. - Ты уверен, что тебя не надо привязать?  
\- Я и так уже привязался, - бездумно пробормотал Эггси, прижимаясь гудящей головой к широкой спине и обхватывая Харта за пояс свободной рукой.  
Ему было все равно, как это смотрится со стороны, и что может подумать Гарри. Все наконец-то закончилось, он в безопасности и рядом с тем, ради кого рискнул жизнью и кто отплатил тем же. И что-то подсказывало Эггси, что сегодня между ним и Галахадом установилось не только непринужденное обращение на "ты". Говорят, совместно пережитая опасность сближает людей. Эггси мог со всей доступной ему авторитетностью заявить, что это абсолютная правда.  
Остаток ночи он помнил урывками, потому что умудрился задремать и, наверное, не свалился лишь чудом. Бандиты увезли его за город в какую-то глушь, поэтому, когда вдали стихли сирены подъезжающих к месту событий полицейских машин, в ушах Эггси надолго обосновались убаюкивающее рычание мотора и шум ветра. Мотоцикл шел плавно, вел Гарри очень бережно, помня о состоянии своего пассажира, а ткань костюма под щекой была мягкой и теплой.  
Кажется, их подобрали где-то на полдороге - Эггси не помнил точно, реальность и сон к тому времени совершенно смешались в его голове. Ему сразу что-то вкололи, и он окончательно вырубился, забыв об аквариуме на своей шее, распухшем плече, разбитой щеке и запекшейся крови на пояснице. 

Проснулся он на следующий день уже в палате - чистый и переодетый в больничную пижаму. Голова прояснилась, онемевшая левая рука была намертво примотана к телу, кожу на спине стягивали пластыри. Медсестра рассказала, что его сбила машина, и какие-то милые джентльмены подобрали его на дороге и привезли в больницу. Эггси выслушал свою легенду и, сразу включившись в образ, наградил несуществующего ночного лихача парой ласковых слов из своего уличного лексикона.  
После беглого осмотра и обеда, доставленного прямо в палату, ему разрешили недолго посмотреть новости, рассказывающие о вчерашней бандитской разборке в центре Лондона. Было большим облегчением узнать, что, не смотря на кое-какой материальный ущерб, никто из гражданских не пострадал. Полиция сообщала, что после погони был захвачен крупный криминальный авторитет и сейчас ведутся поиски водителя кэба, но на свой счет Эггси был совершенно спокоен.  
Из послеобеденного сна его вырвал женский смех. Разлепив глаза, он увидел в дверях палаты молоденькую медсестру и высокого мужчину в бежевом костюме, в котором безошибочно узнал Гарри. Харт вежливо улыбался, а девушка цвела румянцем и смотрела на агента непозволительно влюбленными глазами. Эггси почему-то захотелось чем-нибудь в нее бросить, но тумбочка с доступными для метания предметами весьма некстати располагалась со стороны нерабочей руки.  
\- Привет! - окликнул их Эггси, не уверенный, можно ли обращаться к Галахаду по настоящему имени.  
Оба повернулись к нему. Медсестра сразу ретировалась, а Гарри, улыбнувшись уже куда искренне, вошел в палату и плотно прикрыл дверь.  
\- Добрый день, Гэри. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Словно меня прожевали, но забыли выплюнуть, так что пришлось выбираться естественным путем, - проворчал Эггси.  
\- И зачем я спросил? - с усмешкой покачал головой Гарри. - Выглядишь ты намного лучше, чем вчера.  
\- Твоими стараниями, - признал Эггси. - Надолго я здесь?  
\- Примерно на неделю. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь - везти тебя в поместье было слишком далеко, но мы можем устроить это...  
\- Не надо, - отказался Эггси. - Кормят тут вполне сносно. Не хочешь просветить меня о моей легенде? А то вдруг полиция нагрянет?  
\- Об этом можешь не волноваться, - успокоил его Гарри. - Легенда только для медперсонала, тебе вовсе не обязательно посвящать их в детали. Кстати о деталях... - взгляд Гарри посерьезнел. Заложив руки за спину, он прошелся к окну и рассеянно выглянул на улицу. - Мы получили данные о повреждениях кэба.  
\- Есть хоть что-то, что вы не можете увести у полиции? - ухмыльнулся Эггси.  
\- Странный вопрос, ведь мы увели у них даже тебя, - Гарри покосился на него через плечо.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Эггси.  
\- В личное дело мое залез...  
\- Биография персонала доступна агентам, мы должны знать, кому поручаем свою жизнь, - чуть резко сказал Гарри. - Я знал об этом факте еще до знакомства с тобой. Потому и задержался вчера утром - пришло сообщение, что приедет новый водитель, и я захотел пролистать досье... - он вернулся к кровати и взялся за перекладину в изножье. - Оно оказалось неожиданно занимательным...  
Эггси пялился на него во все глаза, сраженный возможностью заглянуть-таки под завесу тайны опозданий Галахада. 

\- У кэба был пробит картер, - с нажимом произнес Гарри, вырывая его из ступора.  
\- Я знаю, - осторожно подтвердил Эггси.  
\- А я не знал! - отчеканил Гарри и сжал губы, словно не желая в порыве эмоций сказать лишнее. - Ты поэтому меня высадил? - спросил он уже мягче. - Понял, что осталось недолго и хотел их увести?  
\- Не было времени совещаться, - Эггси сложил бы руки на груди, отгораживаясь, если бы не мешала перевязь. - Пришлось проявить немного самостоятельности. Скажешь, это глупо?  
\- Надо бы, но я скажу "спасибо", - удивил его Гарри, снимая очки. - Хотя это было форменное самоубийство, ведь я мог и не прийти...  
\- Но ты пришел! - перебил его Эггси. - И давай обойдемся без сожалений об опущенных возможностях! Чую, в твоей компании у меня будет еще сотня шансов сдохнуть!  
\- Я так понимаю, это значит, что ты принимаешь мое предложение? - сразу оживился Харт.  
\- Ну, если желаешь, чтобы все было по форме, то - "да, Гарри Харт, я согласен!" - наигранно воскликнул Эггси. - Можешь даже позвать ту медсестру, если тебе нужны свидетели.  
Харт наградил его ироничным взглядом, и Эггси рассмеялся.  
\- А кольцо будет? - зачем-то спросил он и прикусил язык.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри, явно ничуть не смутившись. - Будут ключи от новой машины.  
Вдохновленный его реакцией, Эггси вздернул брови и не сдержал шкодливой ухмылки.  
\- Ты, конечно, по достоинству оценил свою жизнь, Гарри, но мы не настолько близки для таких подарков.  
Ему казалось, что их странная игра все еще продолжается, но после этой фразы атмосфера в палате словно сгустилась. Невозмутимый взгляд Харта потяжелел, и Эггси почему-то испытал желание вжаться в подушки. 

\- Во-первых...  
Слово, сказанное тихим низким голосом, упало в тишину, словно камень в центр водной глади, пустив почти ощутимые круги по комнате. Харт двинулся вдоль кровати, не сводя глаз с Эггси, и тот нервно сглотнул.  
\- Я говорил только про ключи, - пальцы мужчины невесомо скользнули по складкам одеяла над ногами Анвина. - А во-вторых... - Харт остановился у изголовья и небрежно облокотился о спинку, нависнув над Эггси. - Это можно исправить.  
Говорит он всерьез или решил подыграть, Эггси понять не мог, зато буквально кожей ощущал исходящую от Харта энергетику, от которой волоски на руках встали дыбом. Он открыл рот и набрал воздуха, пытаясь придумать, что ответить, но Харт, не меняя положения, вдруг отвел свой буравящий взгляд и заговорил невозмутимым деловым тоном:  
\- В следующем месяце в замке Лидс будет большой прием - магнаты, звезды и серые кардиналы. Я весьма рассчитываю, что ты полностью восстановишься к тому времени, потому что мистер де Вер, - тут Гарри склонил голову в шутливом поклоне, - должен будет прибыть туда вовремя и произвести фурор, - к облегчению Эггси, Харт наконец отодвинулся и снова прошелся по палате. - И поедет он туда не на кэбе.  
\- Но ведь и не на оранжевом спорткаре? - попытался пошутить Эггси, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение и собраться с мыслями.  
\- Разумеется нет, - обернувшись, Харт закатил глаза. - Но я почти уверен, что машина придется тебе по душе.  
Эггси просверлил агента пытливым взглядом, ожидая продолжения, но Харт оставался непроницаем, словно Сфинкс.  
\- Ладно, - протянул Эггси, сдаваясь. - Допустим, я заинтригован.  
\- Рад это слышать.  
Снова повисла пауза, но уже куда более неловкая. Излишне торопливо надев очки, Харт развел руками.  
\- Боюсь, мы не скоро увидимся - дела, а потом мне придется временно покинуть Лондон. Фрэнк покажет тебе машину, когда вернешься на базу.  
Эггси непринужденно кивнул, хотя новость подпортила ему предвкушение грядущего сюрприза.  
Отзеркалив кивок, Харт подошел к кровати и, чуть помедлив, положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Не подведи, Гэри, - попросил он.  
\- Не опоздай, Гарри, - не удержался от шпильки Эггси.  
Харт усмехнулся, кивнул и вышел из палаты.

3.  
Восстановление шло как по маслу. Эггси в принципе не любил подводить людей, а уж тем более тех, кто тронул его за живое. Поэтому он приложил все усилия, чтобы стать самым примерным и милым пациентом, которого можно вообразить, так что к моменту его выписки из больницы все медсестры едва не плакали от огорчения.  
В ангар он заявился сразу же, даже не заезжая домой, но был выловлен главным смотрителем и изгнан прежде, чем его заметили остальные работники. Еще две недели Эггси пришлось провести дома, послушно принимая витамины и отрабатывая оплаченную Кингсман восстановительную программу в дорогом спортзале, приезжая в поместье лишь для того, чтобы посетить штатного врача.  
От Галахада вестей ожидаемо не было, и лишь Фрэнк обронил, что за день до его выписки трое агентов улетели в Судан. Эггси отслеживал все выпуски новостей, но в них про Судан молчали, так что он почти не беспокоился за Харта. Почти.

Через месяц после происшествия Эггси вошел в кабинет смотрителя ангара и хлопнул перед ним на стол листок с печатью и подписью.  
\- Здоров! - победно объявил он. - Хрена с два какие-то придурки с пистолетами лишат меня этой работы!  
Вечно мрачный и молчаливый Фрэнк смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, после чего полез в стол и сверился со своими записями.  
\- Тебя приписали к Галахаду? - хрипло уточнил он.  
\- Ага! - расцвел Эггси, который еще не получал официального подтверждения своего нового положения. - Давай, показывай мне моего коня!  
Энтузиазма на лице Фрэнка не отразилось. Зыркнув исподлобья, он нехотя встал и направился к двери.  
\- Ты, конечно, в тот раз отлично справился, Анвин, но кэб мы потеряли, - проворчал он, спускаясь по гремящей винтовой лесенке к ровным рядам машин. - Пришлось его уничтожить, чтобы полиция не раскопала начинку. Не часто мы прибегаем к таким мерам.  
\- Фрэнки, в меня стреляли! - напомнил Эггси, сбегая следом, но смотритель лишь досадливо отмахнулся.  
Эггси не обижался - гиперответственный Фрэнк знал наперечет все машины в ангаре и всей душой любил каждую из них. Было легко вообразить, с каким нежеланием он передаст новые ключи тому, под чьим присмотром одна из его малышек превратилась в груду металлолома - пусть даже это была не его вина. 

Следуя за Фрэнком вдоль рядов, Эггси не переставая крутил головой. Какую же машину выбрал для них сэр Галахад? Он начал сходить с ума от этой мысли с того самого момента, как за Хартом закрылась дверь палаты. Классический "Мерседес"? Престижный "Лексус"? Отдающий Бондианой "Эстон Мартин"? Пафосный "Ягуар"? Эггси вполне мог представить себе Харта выходящим из любой из них, и везде он смотрелся уместно.  
\- Поедешь на этом, - угрюмо сказал смотритель, останавливаясь и указывая в конец ряда.  
Эггси проследил за его пальцем и недоверчиво прищурился.  
\- Серьезно? "Ролс-Ройс"?!  
\- Не просто "Ролс-Ройс". Это "Призрак" серии "Черный Знак". Эксклюзив на заказ. Угробишь его - я тебя самого на колеса поставлю, - без доли шутки пригрозил Фрэнк.  
\- Ладно-ладно, понял! - Эггси вскинул руки в притворном страхе. - Если в нас снова будут стрелять, я сразу выйду, чтобы его не задело!  
Смотритель замахнулся на него перчатками. Эггси легко увернулся и пружинящей походкой направился к машине, чтобы провести беглый осмотр. Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше замедлялся, тем ярче за бесшабашной веселостью начинал проглядывать нешуточный интерес. 

У всех работников ангара была машина, которую они мысленно считали только своей - об этом никто не говорил, но Эггси был абсолютно в этом уверен. Пообщавшись с разными людьми за время обучения, он не мог не заметить, как теплел взгляд каждого, когда они смотрели в сторону своей любимицы - будь то крошечный "Ситроен" или массивный частный самолет "Фалькон".  
Сам Эггси пока находился в поиске. Во время обучения, когда выдавалось свободное время, а сил на спортзал или тренажеры уже не оставалось, он шел в ангар и выбирал себе тачку. Обычно просто становился в центре зала, делал пару оборотов на месте и шел к той, на которую падал взгляд. Садился за руль, ерзал на сиденье, утрамбовывая его под себя, глубоко вдыхал аромат салона. Чаще всего после этого ничего не происходило - посидев несколько минут и попялившись сквозь лобовое стекло, он вылезал и возвращался к своим делам. Пока что лишь раз случилось такое, что что-то заворочалось, защекотало внутри, едва его руки легли на руль. Но когда Эггси вернулся к машине во второй раз - ощущение не повторилось, и поиск был продолжен. В конце концов, выбор у него был почти безграничным, и Эггси был уверен, что рано или поздно найдет себе машину по сердцу. 

"Призрак" был настолько черный, что казалось, поглощает свет как настоящая черная дыра. И как положено черной дыре, он будто бы обладал собственной гравитацией. Он притягивал. С похожей на оскал хромированной решеткой, с пристальным прищуром фар и блестящей крошечной богиней на самом носу - такой же черной как кузов, в отличие от привычных серебристых фигурок, - "Призрак" всем своим видом говорил, что вполне может оказаться "тем самым". Эггси полагал, что его куда больше привлекают машины другого типа - громкие, яркие, приземистые и немного пошлые, но устоять перед обаянием вопиющей роскоши "Призрака" не мог.  
Приблизившись вплотную, Эггси скользнул взглядом по кузову - задние двери непривычно открываются против хода, две буквы "R" переплелись на ступицах колес, полированные детали темного хрома так и манят прикоснуться. Тяжелый даже с виду ключ торчал в замке - Кингсман слишком хорошо отбирал своих работников, чтобы кому-то из них не доверять. Тем более, что выезд в любом случае проходил по специальному разрешению Фрэнка и через пост охраны.  
Повернув ключ и нажав ручку - дверца подалась легко и совершенно бесшумно, - Эггси заглянул в салон и невольно присвистнул. Он видал разные машины, но такой высокий класс - впервые. Просто пентхаус на колесах, другого слова и не подобрать. Эггси вдруг подумал, что недостаточно хорошо одет, чтобы сидеть в такой машине, но потом одернул себя - он давно уже не парнишка с улицы: на нем оксфорды, которые он за сегодня не успел даже запылить, безупречно отглаженные брюки и дорогой синий свитер без единого катышка. Не фрак, конечно, но для первого знакомства вполне подойдет. Воровато оглянувшись по старой привычке и убедившись, что Фрэнк уже ушел, Эггси скользнул на водительское сиденье и бережно закрыл за собой дверь.

Звукоизоляция была на высочайшем уровне - только что вокруг шумел ангар: фырчали моторы, шипели рации, перекрикивались люди, - и вот уже вокруг такая густая тишина, словно по хлопку дверцы Эггси перенесся в открытый космос. Однако замкнувшееся пространство салона не создавало давления и не вызывало к жизни глубинную клаустрофобию - напротив, Эггси буквально затылком чувствовал простор заднего сиденья.  
Едва касаясь, он провел рукой по передней панели - тонкая кожа насыщенного фиолетового цвета бархатисто скользила под пальцами. Почему-то Эггси полагал, что салон тоже окажется черным, поэтому вызывающий, но такой сочный цвет его приятно удивил.  
Там, где предполагались вставки лакированного дерева, тут темнел углепластик. По учебке Эггси отлично знал, что его используют в военно-авиационной технике - он делает самолеты менее заметными для радаров. Эта мысль повеселила его - вспомнив про машины-подлодки, он не мог не подумать о том, может ли этот "Призрак" летать.  
Опустив руку между дверцей и сиденьем, Эггси нажал рычажок и чуть сдвинул кресло, подстраивая его под себя. Затем, откинувшись на мягкий подголовник, прикрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью. Похоже, машиной пользовались нечасто - в салоне не пахло ни пылью, ни бензином, ни чужим парфюмом. От насыщенного аромата кожи немного кружилась голова. Эггси со стоном выдохнул - каким-то чудом Галахад угадал его желания, потому что его поиск явно был окончен. Не было ожидаемой щекотки в животе - было желание просидеть здесь, пока тело не истлеет до костей. 

Эггси выпрямился, погладил прохладные кнопки круиз-контроя на руле и взглянул в лобовое стекло. Носовая фигурка маячила словно в километре впереди. Эггси страшно захотелось взять с панели ключ и сейчас же завести мотор, разбудить этого застоявшегося зверя, послушать его низкий недовольный рокот, с каждым новым оборотом приобретающий оттенки восторга перед предстоящей дорогой. Хотелось поскорее вывести эту громаду со стоянки, ощутить ее ход, утопить педаль газа и умчаться в никуда, чувствуя себя властелином не только дороги, но и всего мира. Потому что таким автомобилем не рулят. Им правят.  
Однако ему тут же пришлось одернуть себя и напомнить, что такое вряд ли удастся осуществить - в конце концов, он будет на работе, а она состоит в том, чтобы доставить пассажира на место со всем возможным апломбом и пафосом, то есть - очень медленно. Это, безусловно, издевательство над такой машиной и, скорее всего, Галахад выбрал эту марку, потому что это самый представительный автомобиль, который можно себе вообразить. Однако если хоть на минуту допустить мысль, будто Харт руководствовался тем, что он сам, как и "Призрак", был столь же безупречным снаружи и удивляющим изнутри - то просто дух захватывало.  
Эггси задумался, насколько "Призрак" подходит ему самому - ведь в нем нет и толики того спокойного достоинства и скрытой мощи, которые он воплощает. Так почему же он ощутил с ним такую связь? Впрочем, Эггси соврал бы, сказав, что за время обучения не представлял себя элитой - не простым водителем, но настоящим агентом. И кто знает, каким бы он тогда стал? Возможно, элегантный, пошитый на заказ костюм сидел бы на его крепко сбитой фигуре ничуть не хуже, чем на Галахаде (и явно лучше, чем на Персивале), возможно, пропала бы давняя привычка вжимать голову в плечи и чувствовать себя во всех смыслах ниже других. Но даже тогда он никого бы не пустил за этот руль - и наплевать, что подумали бы снобы, не державшие в руках ничего тяжелее ручки.  
Эггси вновь скользнул взглядом по панели и остановился на часах с яркими оранжевыми стрелками. Вскинув брови, на всякий случай сверился с наручными. Ошибки не было, он сидел в машине уже двадцать минут!  
\- Ну ты даешь, - пробормотал он, забирая ключи.  
Вылезать не хотелось категорически, но Эггси сказал себе, что вернется уже завтра. Почему-то он был уверен, что в этот раз разочарования не случится. Он запер машину, протер краем свитера след от пальцев на ручке и ушел, с трудом перебарывая желание оглянуться.

Он как раз переодевался, чтобы приступить к работе, когда до его слуха долетел поднявшийся в ангаре шум. Оправив футболку, наспех зашнуровав высокие ботинки и оставив рукава комбинезона болтаться у бедер, Эггси выскочил из раздевалки. Он успел заметить, как закрылась щель взлетного люка, а, пробежав несколько шагов, увидел на площадке небольшой вертолет с замедляющимися лопастями. Вокруг уже суетилась толпа - среди серых комбинезонов техников мелькали синие медицинские, и Эггси это совсем не понравилось.  
\- Это кто? - спросил он одного из водителей, оказавшихся рядом.  
\- Миссия из Судана, - ответил тот, подтвердив опасения.  
На взлетной площадке Эггси было делать нечего, но он пробрался так близко, как смог. Из вертолета выпрыгнули двое в черной спецназовской форме, а потом помогли персоналу выгрузить еще одно тело на уже ожидающие носилки. Со своего места Эггси не видел лиц, и его прошиб холодный пот. Но когда носилки понесли к дверям медицинского корпуса, и толпа несколько поредела, Эггси, вытянув шею, получил возможность рассмотреть оставшихся агентов.  
Он узнал Галахада скорее интуитивно, потому что лицо мужчины у вертолета не принадлежало тому человеку, каким он его запомнил. Отросшие и растрепанные за время полета волосы беспорядочно спадали на лоб, впалые щеки заросли щетиной цвета соли с перцем, под глазами залегли тени. Энергично взмахивая руками, он что-то втолковывал высокому лысому мужчине с планшетом, а второй агент держал руку на его плече, словно не позволяя сорваться. Эггси понял, что произошло что-то плохое, и сейчас не самое удачное время, чтобы поздороваться. 

Лысый что-то ответил, и Харт, потерев лоб ладонью, скользнул растерянным взглядом по лицам окружающих. Когда его глаза остановились на Эггси, тот еле сдержался, чтобы не помахать, потому что его радость сейчас была совершенно неуместна. Однако Гарри сам улыбнулся ему - коротко, едва уловимо и очень устало, но все равно куда теплее, чем Эггси мог бы ожидать. Он поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ, а потом оставшаяся толпа пришла в движение. Агенты в сопровождении мужика с планшетом и части персонала ушли в координаторский корпус, а техники облепили вертолет.  
Подхватив рукава комбинезона и завязав их узлом на поясе, Эггси присоединился к ним и сразу пробрался внутрь боевой машины. Вертолет пах горячим металлом и потом. На полу темнела лужа крови, в которую Эггси сразу вляпался ботинком, и ее было слишком много - даже далекий от медицины человек мог это понять. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза и отрешившись, Эггси принял переданную ему тряпку и склонился над лужей.  
Они работали до позднего вечера. Когда Эггси наконец ушел в раздевалку и негнущимися пальцами стянул с себя перемазанную грязью и кровью одежду, вертолет разве что покрасить оставалось - и можно на выставку. Пилот сухо рассказывал про жару и пустынные ветра, забивающие песком электронику. О миссиях распространяться было не принято, так что Эггси, оценив услышанное, пришел к выводу, что группа потеряла связь с центром и попала под обстрел. Достигли они своей цели или нет - оставалось неясным, но судьбу агента Кея персонал оценивал однозначно - будет чудом, если его откачают.

4.  
На следующее утро Эггси получил информацию о грядущем выезде и начал подготовку. В тот же день с него сняли мерки. Он самолично придирчиво осмотрел "Призрака" и убедился, что Фрэнк при всех минусах своего характера - настоящее сокровище, раз умудряется содержать машины в таком порядке. Он разработал несколько маршрутов и прошел их все на тренажере. В назначении почему-то был прописан еще и спортзал, но Эггси не спорил, до седьмого пота выкладываясь на турнике, канате и беговой дорожке.  
Утром в день выезда смотритель вызвал его к себе и мрачно указал на объемный чехол, висящий на одном из стульев для посетителей. В раздевалке Эггси открыл его и достал новенькую водительскую форму. Одевшись, он долго стоял перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя со всех сторон. Вообще-то он считал себя не более, чем симпатичным, но сейчас покривил бы душой, сказав, что парень в зеркале не заполучит любого, кого пожелает. Серебряные пуговицы и белый галстук красиво контрастировали с черной рубашкой и приталенным пиджаком. Стрелками на брюках можно было порезаться. Тонкие черные перчатки прилегали к рукам второй кожей. Поправив челку, Эггси надел фуражку и самодовольно задрал подбородок.  
\- Берегись, - сказал он одними губами, предпочтя даже самому себе не пояснять, к кому обращается.  
Остаток дня был потрачен на то, чтобы загодя выспаться. 

Подходя вечером к машине, Эггси не мог не думать о том, на сколько сегодня опоздает Харт. Оставив дверцу открытой, он опустил спинку водительского сиденья, предусмотрительно снял пиджак и надвинул фуражку на глаза, приготовившись ждать, однако стук каблуков вырвал его из этого состояния гораздо раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Эггси повернулся на звук и невольно вскинул брови.  
Харт был хорош в спецназовской форме - лохматый и заросший. Был прекрасен в стильном полосатом костюме с зонтиком наперевес. Но сейчас, облаченный в черный фрак, он выглядел совершенно сногсшибательно, и Эггси дал бы в морду любому, кто посмеялся бы над его правом это признать.  
От усталого вояки из вертолета не осталось и следа, впрочем, как и от невозмутимого агента в тяжелых очках. Белоснежный жилет утягивал и без того узкую талию, а белая бабочка была еле заметна на фоне воротника-стойки. Не утяжеленные гелем волосы лежали естественными легкими волнами, и Эггси подумал, что будь они чуть длиннее - Галахад был бы до смешного кудряв. Без очков его лицо казалось моложе, чему очень способствовали веселый взгляд и легкая улыбка. В руке Харт держал пару белых перчаток. 

\- Очень круто! - одобрительно воскликнул Эггси, когда агент достаточно приблизился.  
\- Что именно, Гэри? - изогнул бровь Харт.  
\- Все! - заявил Эггси и выбрался из салона. - Ты! Машина! Моя форма! На моей шкале крутости нет таких делений!  
Харт широко улыбнулся, наблюдая за его восторгом. Эггси разве что не подпрыгивал, возвращая сиденье в нужное положение и надевая пиджак. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу, он вытянулся по струнке возле пассажирской дверцы и чуть было не отдал честь.  
\- Карета подана, мистер Харт! - доложил он.  
\- Мне приятен твой энтузиазм, Гэри, но я вынужден напомнить тебе о некоторых правилах, - чуть укоризненно сказал Гарри.  
\- Я выучил все инструкции! - обиженно заметил Эггси.  
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь. Но кое-что ты все же упустил. Сегодня меня зовут иначе.  
\- А, ну да, - Эггси потер лоб под фуражкой. - Сглупил. Больше не повторится. Добрый вечер, мистер де Вер! - вновь звонко произнес он.  
\- Добрый вечер, Гэри....  
\- А можно и мне другое имя? - перебил его Эггси.  
Харт выглядел ошарашенным - неизвестно только, его просьбой или его манерами, - но сходу не отказал, и Эггси продолжил:  
\- Мне уже поперек горла это "Гэри"! Я в тот раз на нервах так представился, меня даже мама уже много лет так не зовет...  
\- Значит, "Эггси"? - уточнил Харт и, в ответ на удивленный взгляд, пояснил: - Личное дело, помнишь? Там про тебя все и еще чуть-чуть сверх.  
\- Так уж и все? - прищурился Эггси. - Дашь почитать?  
Вместо ответа Харт лишь закатил глаза.  
\- Итак, последний прогон и выезжаем! - снова приосанился Эггси. - Добрый вечер, мистер де Вер, меня зовут Эггси, я ваш личный водитель на сегодня. Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами.  
\- Может, еще и дверь мне откроешь? - усмехнулся Харт.  
\- Я могу! - воодушевленно воскликнул Эггси, который никак не мог выбраться из образа угодливого кучера, уж очень ему в нем было весело. - А вы меня за это не пристрелите?  
\- Ограничусь осуждающим взглядом.  
Эггси все же распахнул дверцу и счел, что это вышло у него очень изящно. Харт с улыбкой опустил глаза, пряча обещанный осуждающий взгляд, и сел в машину. Эггси сразу юркнул за руль, не заботясь о закрывании двери, потому что для этого у пассажира была специальная кнопка. 

\- Запасные выходы находятся в передней и задней части салона, - объявил он, вставляя ключ зажигания. - Расчетное время в пути - около полутора часов. В стоимость поездки включены напитки, которые вы можете найти в мини-баре за центральным подлокотником. Табло "пристегнуть ремни" у нас нет, и я надеюсь, что вам оно сегодня не понадобится, но если вдруг - я сам озвучу эту необходимость и выражения выбирать не стану. Если вы не уверены в назначении какой-либо кнопки - не нажимайте ее. Так же большая просьба не открывать двери на ходу и не хватать водителя за нос и прочие части тела, если только он сам об этом не попросит...  
Эггси несло и, заканчивая каждое следующее слово, он ожидал, что вот-вот с заднего сиденья прозвучит раздраженная просьба заткнуть фонтан, но Харт заинтересованно слушал и молчал, словно воды в рот набрал. То и дело недоверчиво косясь на него в большое зеркало заднего вида и продолжая заливаться соловьем, Эггси неспешно выплыл с парковки, миновал пропускной пункт и въехал в один из тоннелей, ведущих на поверхность.  
Тут он, забывшись, пожелал Харту "приятного полета" и мягко надавил на газ. За окнами со все большим ускорением замелькали лампы дневного света. Массивный "Призрак" чутко слушался водителя, перетекая из поворота в поворот, словно мед из кружки. Эггси ожидал, что оказавшись за рулем после пережитого будет нервничать и дергаться, но вместо этого ощутил невероятную уверенность и спокойствие.  
\- Мне понравилась твоя речь, - подал голос Харт, когда машина, миновав замаскированные ворота, выехала на шоссе.  
\- Целую неделю сочинял, - пошутил Эггси, хотя сказанное им от и до было абсолютным экспромтом. - Не думал, что вы дослушаете. Может, лучше музыку? - Эггси протянул руку к плееру.  
\- Предпочту беседу, если ты не против, - покачал головой Гарри.  
\- Нисколько. Но предупреждаю - особо беседы не получится, потому что я то еще трепло, как вы уже могли понять.  
\- А я рисковый, - усмехнулся Харт. - Хотя по мне этого и не скажешь.  
\- Поздно оправдываться, я видел вас в деле, - возразил Эггси. - Меня до сих пор передергивает, как вспомню ту телефонную будку...  
Харт погрозил ему пальцем.  
\- Легенда, Эггси. Для мистера де Вера не было никакой телефонной будки.  
\- Тогда нам придется знакомиться заново, - хмыкнул Эггси. - Имя у мистера де Вера есть? Или мне не положено знать такие вещи?  
\- Полагаю, тебе это просто без надобности. Но если все же любопытно - то Эдриан.  
\- Эдриан, - Эггси покатал имя на языке. - И кто же такой Эдриан де Вер? Бизнесмен? Политик? Бандит?  
\- Один из тех, кто предпочитает, чтобы широкая общественность не знала о его существовании, - ушел от ответа Харт.  
\- А, значит один из тех чудаковатых миллиардеров, которые скупают произведения искусства, чтобы повесить их у себя в ванной?  
\- Вроде того, - ответил Харт, загадочно ухмыльнувшись.

Продолжая непринужденный разговор, они взяли курс на графство Кент. Рабочий день закончился недавно, машин на трассе было немало, и Эггси занял среднюю полосу, чтобы ехать неспешно, как им полагалось по статусу, но при этом никому не мешать. Их почти никто не обгонял, а водители машин, мимо которых проплывал "Призрак", завистливо вытягивали шеи. Эггси же не отводил глаз от дороги и высоко держал голову. Даже в форменной фуражке он не чувствовал себя прислугой. И по струнке сидел вовсе не потому, что ему так предписывалось - просто он так себя ощущал.  
\- Как в аквариуме, - пробормотал Гарри и задернул шторки на окнах, когда целое семейство из поравнявшегося с ними минивэна прилипло носами к стеклам. - Даже тонировка не спасает.  
Эггси услышал, как зашелестела кожа, щелкнула ручка и зазвенело стекло.  
\- Уж извини, что тебе не предлагаю, но сам понимаешь, - сказал Харт, и по салону разлился запах дорогого виски, дополнив приятный и ненавязчивый аромат его парфюма.  
\- Не рановато ли? - поддел Эггси.  
\- Алкоголь в малых дозах безвреден в любом количестве, - в тон ему ответил Харт, пригубив бокал. - На крайний случай у меня в кармане нейтрализатор - буду в норме через пять минут. Так что, даже если нам снова придется поменяться местами - полиция ко мне не придерется.  
\- Полезная штука, меня бы не раз выручило, - усмехнулся Эггси. - Хотя на вашем месте, мистер де Вер, будучи в состоянии позволить себе полторы тысячи лошадей под капотом, я бы ни за что не пустил за руль кого-то еще.  
\- По правилам высшего общества, самому водить машину - неэлегантно, - пояснил Гарри. - За рулем должен сидеть профи, а владельцу подобает заднее сиденье, где он может молчать, пить и размышлять о смысле жизни. И никаких острых ощущений. Он и так их получает от сделок по поглощению международных корпораций. Ну, или от игры в поло в конце концов. Так что тебе очень повезло быть на своем месте.  
Гарри отсалютовал бокалом, и Эггси рассмеялся. 

\- Ты же знаешь, как называется эта эмблема? - спросил Харт, придвинувшись и указав на нос "Призрака".  
\- Конечно. Это Ника, богиня Победы.  
\- Иногда ее еще называют "Дух экстаза", - Гарри произнес это название так, что у Эггси возникли какие-то неприличные ассоциации. - Разве не это чувство вызывает эта машина?  
А потом, негромко откашлявшись, Харт вдруг продекламировал:  
"Я - малютка, задорная фея,  
Талисман постоянный в пути.  
Подарю Вам счастливое время,  
Но надёжность оставлю в чести.  
По дорогам извилистой Роны  
Сквозь эфирные волны ветров,  
Мимо чар побережий лимонных  
И гольф-клубов везу седоков.  
Успокою мечтой и улыбкой,  
О любимой напомню подчас,  
И помчу Вас навстречу ошибкам,  
Или стану испытывать Вас.  
Ваша храбрость понравится фее,  
И под радостный шелест колёс  
Я сольюсь воедино с весельем,  
Что приносит мой черный «Роллс-Ройс»!"  
\- Вы еще и поэт?  
\- Это не мое, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Но спасибо за столь лестное предположение.  
\- У вас, походу, много талантов. Почему бы среди них не быть поэтическому?  
\- Потому что никто не совершенен? - предположил Гарри и, допив виски, вернул бокал в бар. - К слову о талантах. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я взял тебя с собой не просто так?  
\- Разве? - почти искренне удивился Эггси. - А я-то решил, что я просто славный малый, с которым вам захотелось побыть наедине еще несколько часов...  
\- Не будем этого исключать, но сейчас я говорю серьезно, - прервал его Харт, и Эггси сразу перестал паясничать. - Эту миссию я планировал уже очень давно, и то, что мне подвернулся ты и твое досье, весьма облегчило задачу.  
\- Вот как, - пробормотал сбитый с толку Эггси. - И чем же вам может пригодиться обычный водитель?  
\- Тем, что у каждого, как мы только что выяснили, есть множество разных талантов. Молчи и слушай внимательно. 

В следующие несколько минут перед Эггси открылась пугающая, но весьма интригующая перспектива временно превратиться из простого, хоть и шпионского водителя, в самого настоящего тайного агента. Только и надо, что ускользнуть с банкета для персонала, пробраться по стене замка в определенную комнату и подменить флэшку, которая будет лежать на столе у окна.  
\- Всего-то! - воскликнул Эггси, чуть не дав петуха. Он вдруг понял, что насмерть вцепился в руль, и малость ослабил хватку. - А не стоило поставить меня в известность заранее? Часа за два хотя бы?!  
\- Я понимаю, что ты сейчас немного шокирован...  
\- Немного?!  
\- ...но я изучил твои тесты, твои файлы и сделал вывод, что по обстоятельствам ты действуешь куда продуктивнее, чем по плану.  
\- Ну, спасибо за комплимент! - съехидничал Эггси. - Попрошу вырезать эти слова на моем могильном камне!  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь?  
Тяжелая ладонь легла на его правое плечо, и клокотавшее в груди возмущение сразу пошло на спад.  
\- Доверяю, - выдохнул Эггси. - Но меня удивляет, что ты так доверяешь мне.  
\- У тебя огромный потенциал, - со спокойной уверенностью сказал Гарри, ничуть не пытаясь польстить. - Ты отличный водитель и со временем станешь высококлассным, но ты делаешь не свою работу. Это мое мнение, - Харт убрал руку и снова откинулся на сиденье. - Моя задача - отвлечение внимания, - сказал он, возвращаясь к делу. - Я бы справился и сам, но на этом приеме будут люди, которые глаз с меня не спустят. Я смогу ускользнуть от них лишь однажды и ненадолго, однако, обеспечив себе этим железное алиби. Поэтому мне нужен ты. Замок Лидс очень древний, стены там неровные, а водосливная система современная и качественная, так что тебе будет, за что ухватиться. Вдоль всего здания есть межэтажный молдинг*. К слову, твои перчатки - не просто аксессуар, у них повышенное сцепление с любой поверхностью. Перед подъемом сними пиджак, галстук и обувь. Запасные рубашка и штаны лежат под пассажирским сиденьем, надень поверх, потому что наверняка запачкаешься, потом выбросишь их в озеро. Нужное окно я тебе укажу, как подъедем, сигнализации в комнате нет, замок на створке будет открыт...  
Эггси выслушал инструкции очень внимательно, а Гарри не поленился повторить их дважды. Он передал дубликат флэшки - небольшой серебристый прямоугольник размером с мизинец, и Эггси спрятал его в нагрудный карман. Им оставалось ехать еще с полчаса, а от прилива адреналина у него уже шумело в ушах. Впрочем, это было даже неплохо - в запасе оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы взять себя в руки. Ему действительно надо будет просто действовать по обстоятельствам - Харт уже обдумал и оценил за него каждый его шаг.  
\- А если я все завалю? Гарри, что тогда? - Эггси все же не выдержал и коротко обернулся.  
\- Ты плохой агент, если у тебя нет плана "Б", - наставительно ответил Харт. - Я - хороший агент, Эггси. Будет шумно и грязно, но я гарантирую, что мы выберемся. Просто давай сделаем все, чтобы до этого не дошло, договорились?  
\- Договорились, - эхом отозвался Эггси и сконцентрировался на дороге. 

Они свернули с шоссе, оставили позади Мэйдстон и поехали по узкой, но абсолютно свободной Эшфорд-роуд. Мимо проносились каменные оградки частных домов, густо заросшие плющом, высокие раскидистые деревья смыкались ветвями над дорогой. Десять минут спустя "Призрак" съехал на Брумфилд-роуд и миновал ворота, ведущие на замковую территорию. Когда они, наконец, вырулили из-за деревьев, отделяющих дорогу от поля для гольфа, взгляду Эггси предстал залитый огнями замок Лидс, расположившийся на островке посреди озера.  
\- Останови, пожалуйста, - попросил Гарри, и Эггси подвел машину к обочине. - Смотри! - Харт привстал и наклонился между передними сиденьями. - Заезжаем по мосту через Оборонительную башню. Парковки там нет, так что, высадив меня, езжай к гостиничному комплексу, вернешься пешком. Собственно замок, - продолжил он, указывая на стоящий на острове двухэтажный форт с зубчатыми башенками. - На лужайке перед ним и внутри будут все гости. Тебе там делать нечего, но если вдруг придется - не суетись и не поднимай глаз, они тебя даже не заметят. Это - Девичья башня, - Харт указал на отдельно стоящее строение. - Там у персонала будет свой банкет. Оттуда ты должен будешь уйти и туда вернуться. Пусть тебя запомнят, но не мозоль глаза, а то пока тебя не будет, кто-то может задаться вопросом, куда же ты делся. И - главное, - Харт снова положил руку Эггси на плечо и чуть потянул на себя, так что они едва не коснулись головами. - Это - Водная башня. Она сегодня закрыта, так что там ты ни с кем не столкнешься. Видишь крытый переход между ней и главным зданием? Твоя цель - угловое окно на втором этаже сразу за ним...  
Эггси покорно рассматривал замок, сжимая руками предательски слабеющие коленки. Его волновало то, что придется пробираться по узкому бортику в пятнадцати метрах над водой, что большей частью именно от него зависит успех всей операции, и что Гарри Харт сидит рядом с ним в темноте так недопустимо близко, что он чувствует щекой исходящее от него тепло.  
\- Я все понял, - пробормотал Эггси, чтобы у него был повод отстраниться. - Нам не пора? Опоздаем.  
\- Мистер де Вер всегда появляется вовремя, - возразил Гарри и посмотрел на часы. - Сейчас 21:56. Ты должен быть на месте в 23:30. Можно чуть раньше, но ни минутой позже. Это важно.  
Эггси энергично закивал. Харт коротко улыбнулся и вернулся на свое место.  
\- Поехали, - скомандовал он.  


Расчет оказался точен - они въехали под Оборонительную башню ровно в десять вечера, минута в минуту. После густой темноты воротного тоннеля Эггси пришлось прищуриться, потому что залитая светом площадка перед замком ослепляла. По ее периметру были расставлены прожектора, пересекающиеся лучами над центром острова, многочисленные столики украшали причудливые витые конструкции с электрическими свечами.  
Едва "Призрак" появился на дорожке, как в середине лужайки сработала пиротехника, видно установленная по времени на начало банкета. Совпадение взметнувшегося к небу фонтана искр и появления последнего гостя со стороны выглядело ненамеренным, но очень эффектным. Плавно ведя машину по кругу к главному входу, Эггси краем глаза отмечал, как головы пышно разодетых гостей одна за другой поворачиваются в их сторону. Ему вдруг вспомнилась сказка про Золушку, но времени поделиться этой забавной ассоциацией с Хартом уже не оставалось, и он решил приберечь ее на потом.  
Остановив машину у крыльца, где их ожидал словно сошедший с картинки дворецкий в золотисто-черной ливрее, Эггси собрался с духом и не спеша покинул салон. Чувствуя себя как под обстрелом под внимательными взглядами сотни глаз, он с каменным лицом и прямой спиной встал у пассажирской дверцы и, выждав пару секунд, распахнул ее.  
Появление мистера де Вера, кем бы он ни был, произвело не меньшее впечатление, чем их въезд - по толпе как ветерок пробежал оживленный шепот. Кинув на Эггси мимолетный взгляд поверх дверцы, Гарри лучисто улыбнулся и сделал шаг к уже спешащей ему навстречу даме в блестящем платье - наверное, хозяйке вечера.  
Оставив его раскланиваться и целовать ручки, Эггси закрыл дверцу, обошел машину и вручил дворецкому визитку. Тот, даже не взглянув на него, сунул ему в руку биппер и карточку с номером парковочного места. Не удержавшись, Эггси кратко отсалютовал, вернулся за руль и выехал с острова.

5.  
Все прибывшие машины обосновались на зарезервированной для такого случая парковке относящейся к замку гостиницы. Пристроившись в самом дальнем ее углу, Эггси заглушил мотор и осмотрелся. На парковке было безлюдно, но в гостинице светились окна номеров, а по дороге он видел прогуливающихся людей, засматривающихся на замок. Наверное, именно поэтому банкет для персонала устроили не здесь, а на самом острове - ни к чему еще больше тревожить туристов, желающих полюбоваться на самый романтичный замок Англии.  
Эггси сунул руку под пассажирское сиденье и выудил сверток с одеждой. Рубашка и штаны один в один походили на его собственные, но на ощупь были почти невесомыми. Чтобы одеться, пришлось перебраться на более просторное заднее сиденье. Второй комплект все же немного прибавил телу объемов, но пиджак застегнулся без проблем, а инспекция, проведенная в свете фонаря у тонированного окна, показала, что никаких лишних выпуклостей у его фигуры не образовалось. Мысленно посетовав на неудобства жизни тайных агентов, Эггси оставил фуражку на водительском сиденье, запер машину и быстрым шагом направился обратно к замку.

Когда он вошел в Девичью башню, у него в запасе оставался почти час. Главный зал был полон - сновали официантки в белых передниках, громко разговаривали мужчины разных возрастов в водительской форме, мелькнуло даже несколько человек, весьма похожих на личных секретарей.  
"Некоторые люди просто не умеют расслабляться!" - глядя на них, сочувственно подумал Эггси и, не тратя особо времени на рассматривание интерьеров, прямиком направился к столу с закусками. От волнения перед предстоящим у него сводило желудок, но он все же нагреб в тарелку всего и побольше, после чего пристроился к одной из компаний. Пять минут спустя он был знаком со всеми ее участниками, сделал комплимент проходящей мимо официантке и весьма удачно пошутил. Десять минут спустя, извинившись и незаметно оставив нетронутую тарелку на краю одного из столиков, Эггси удалился из зала и свернул к главному входу.  
Он не ошибся - немногочисленные курильщики предпочли черный вход, поэтому того, что он вышел на улицу, никто не заметил. Держась поближе к стене, чтобы не привлекать внимание собравшихся на центральной лужайке, Эггси миновал здание и свернул на дорожку, ведущую к опоясывающей остров аллее. Впрочем, как и сказал Харт, никто из тех, кто мог бы его увидеть, не удосужился даже покоситься в сторону простого водителя, а многочисленные камеры, которые в обычные дни наблюдали за туристами, на сегодня были отключены.  
Для прогулок при луне было еще рано, так что на аллее Эггси тоже оказался в полном одиночестве. Убедившись, что с лужайки его не видно и никто не маячит в окнах, он нырнул в заросли низких раскидистых деревьев. Там он снял приметный белый галстук, пиджак и ботинки, которые затем аккуратно сложил и оставил в развилке ветвей. Проверив наличие флэшки в кармане, он бесшумно пробежал вдоль замковой стены к крытому переходу между башнями.  
\- Как ты это делаешь, Гарри? - пробормотал Эггси, осмотрев толстую, явно не так давно установленную водосточную трубу, весьма удачно спускавшуюся в углу между фортом и переходом к самой земле. - Я даже не удивлюсь, если ты проспонсировал ее монтаж, - усмехнулся он, поставив ногу на первый обод. 

Подъем представлялся ему куда сложнее, чем оказалось на деле. Навыки мелкого воришки, которым он был когда-то, никуда не делись, и лишь только босые ноги ощутили надежную опору, а руки нашли, за что уцепиться, как тело послушно сделало все остальное. Правда, Эггси приходилось то и дело опасливо коситься на окна и задние двери замка. К его счастью, почти все шторы были задернуты, и свет до него не доставал, а дворик пустовал - наверное, персонал сейчас зашивается, ведь прием был в самом разгаре.  
Наконец, Эггси достиг молдинга. Холодный ветер рванул его за волосы, и страх снова вернулся. Мозг услужливо напомнил, что под ним - пятнадцать метров до воды, а при падении с такой высоты удар может быть весьма болезненным - и это еще если повезет. Но Эггси вызвал в памяти голос Харта и приказал мозгу заткнуться, доверившись инстинктам.  
Отпустить трубу было самым страшным - дальше пошло бодрее. Старые камни крошились под пальцами, но чудо-перчатки исправно делали свою работу, так что Эггси с радостью вообразил бы себя Человеком-пауком, если бы у него была на то свободная минутка. Но он был слишком занят тем, что всем телом льнул к шершавой стене, очень радуясь, что штаны и рубашку можно не беречь, потому как после такого испытания шансов на выживание у них не было.  
Миновав окно в середине перехода и почти добравшись до его конца, он столкнулся с проблемой - в этом углу водослива не было, а молдинг слишком искрошился, чтобы на нем можно было устоять. До нужного окна же оставалась еще пара метров. Собравшись с духом и несколько раз глубоко и шумно выдохнув, Эггси решительно оттолкнулся от стены и, развернувшись в воздухе всем телом, словно кошка, повис, уцепившись за подоконник.  
Поминая добрым словом свою своеобразную подростковую лень, которая заставляла его лазить через заборы вместо того, чтобы обходить квартал, и интенсивный курс физподготовки, прописанный ему после травмы, Эггси уперся ногами в стену и подтянулся. Пристроившись на узком подоконнике как на жердочке, он подцепил кончиками пальцев створку и потянул на себя. Окно открылось бесшумно и приветливо. Ветер сразу потащил наружу тонкую занавеску, но Эггси, сбив ее рукой, поскорее забрался внутрь. 

Хотя это стоило бы назвать - "завалился". Он почему-то ожидал, что со стороны комнаты у окна тоже есть подоконник, но его не оказалось и, пытаясь нащупать опору, руки Эггси нащупали лишь пустоту. Испуганно выматерившись, он упал и запутался в шторах, так что ткань над головой опасно затрещала.  
\- Так, ну-ка спокойно! - приказал он то ли себе, то ли занавескам.  
Полежав три секунды и отдышавшись, он не спеша встал и выбрался из шелкового плена. Потом на всякий случай выглянул в окно и тихо прикрыл створку. Глянув на часы и убедившись, что до означенного часа еще целых пять минут, Эггси ухмыльнулся.  
\- Учитесь, мистер Харт! - самодовольно прошептал он и огляделся.  
Небольшая прямоугольная комната очень походила на кабинет. Стенами ей служили плотно заставленные книжные полки, с потолка свисала громоздкая люстра, а оставшееся пространство поглощали камин, пара кресел, кофейный столик и массивный словно перевернутый шкаф письменный стол, расположившийся напротив двери. Эггси метнулся к нему и обшарил столешницу сперва взглядом, а потом руками, предварительно отряхнув их о штаны. Стол был густо заставлен всякой ерундой - старинной канцелярией, пресс-папье, рамками и стопками бумаг, - но желанной флэшки на нем не было.  
Эггси почувствовал, как на висках выступают капельки холодного пота. Неужели прокол? Неужели Харт, просчитавший все, ошибся?! Значит вся подготовка, все прикрытие, все его акробатические номера - насмарку? И что ему делать теперь? Просто уйти? Что он скажет Гарри?!  
Полностью поддавшись панике, скрежет ключа в замке он услышал лишь чудом. Эггси только и успел, что упасть на колени, когда дверь распахнулась, и в комнату кто-то вошел - даже, можно сказать, ввалился, если судить по громкому шарканью. Эггси торопливо заполз под стол и привалился к стенке. Со стороны комнаты заметить его было крайне сложно, если только не заглядывать под стол намеренно, но, судя по звукам, которые стали долетать до его ушей, новоприбывшим это вряд ли пришло бы в голову. 

Людей было двое - один просто не мог производить столько ненужного шума, если только не был в стельку пьян. Догадку подтвердил тихий неразборчивый шепот и влажный звук, похожий на поцелуй. Эггси подавил стон отчаяния и спрятал лицо в ладонях - ну попал! Мало ему неудачи с флэшкой, так теперь он еще и застрял на неопределенный срок в обществе милующейся парочки словно какой-то вуайерист-извращенец. Твою ж мать!  
"Гарри, ты мне теперь должен, о, ты мне теперь так обязан! Спасибо, блять, за незабываемый вечер! Какого хрена я на это повелся?!" - мысленно ругался Эггси, чтобы не дать себе сосредоточиться на звуках и не начать их визуализировать. Последние месяцев восемь, с тех пор, как в комнату для допросов вошел странный тип в джемпере, ему было как-то не до личной жизни. Но при соответствующих обстоятельствах организм начинал бурно возмущаться этому факту.  
Взять хотя бы эту их игру во флирт с Хартом. С Хартом, что б его черти драли! Он, конечно, потрясный, но вовсе не тот человек, к которому Эггси желал бы испытывать отнюдь не дружеский интерес. А то, что он его испытывает с их самой первой встречи, было свершившимся фактом. И игривое подзуживание, которое со своей стороны допускала эта лукавая сволочь, ничуть не облегчало ситуацию.

Тем временем ситуация в комнате тоже не становилась лучше. До слуха Эггси долетел громкий шлепок.  
\- Ну уж нет! - произнес высокий мужской голос. - Есть у меня кое-что, к чему я не дам прикоснуться даже тебе!  
В ответ раздался низкий смешок, и Эггси с ужасом осознал, что концентрация тестостерона в комнате зашкаливающая. Час от часу не легче! Отлично, просто превосходно!  
Раздались шаги, и Эггси пришлось отдернуть руку, потому что приблизившийся к столу мужчина чуть не наступил ему на пальцы.  
\- Оставь фрак, Генри, - произнес низкий голос, и Эггси потрясенно вскинул голову, едва не приложившись затылком о стенку. - Ты же знаешь, я предпочту снять его с тебя сам.  
\- Знаю, - довольно промурлыкал Генри.  
На стол с металлическим стуком лег какой-то предмет.  
\- Это что, флэшка? - удивленно спросил низкий голос. - Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я ее искал в твоем кармане?  
\- Ты себе не представляешь, сколько людей убили бы меня ради нее.  
\- Тогда ты должен быть рад, что я предпочту сделать кое-что другое.  
Слова вплывали в мозг Эггси и растворялись в нем, так и не обретая смысла, потому что два факта сейчас буквально разрывали его сознание на части.  
Во-первых, желанная флэшка лежит на столе буквально над ним, только руку протяни.  
Во-вторых, один из мужчин в комнате - Гарри Харт.

"Не надо," - попросил здравый смысл. "Ты не хочешь знать наверняка. Пожалуйста, одумайся."  
Впрочем, даже если просьба была бы выражена матом и криком, Эггси все равно бы ее проигнорировал. Потому что это было слишком. Потому что есть вещи, которые нельзя оставить на откуп домыслам и воображению. Потому что лучше один раз увидеть.  
Эггси встал на четвереньки и осторожно выглянул из-за стола. Здравый смысл оценил представшую его глазам картину и предсказуемо отключился.  
Харт стоял, привалившись к двери, столь явственно озаренный лунным светом, что не узнать его Эггси не смог бы при всем желании. Его жилет был расстегнут, а наполовину развязанная бабочка съехала на бок. Во всей его позе не осталось ни грамма той великосветской стати, которую Эггси наблюдал в ангаре или на центральной лужайке. Он выглядел расслабленным, но плотоядная улыбка, игравшая на его губах, выдавала в нем хищника, поджидающего жертву.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты так смотришь.  
Эггси вздрогнул, потому что совершенно забыл о присутствии в комнате еще одного человека. А между тем Генри, сделав пару стремительных, нетерпеливых шагов, буквально врезался в Харта и накрыл его губы поцелуем. Его руки жадно вползли под расстегнутый жилет. Харт протолкнул колено между его ног и, проехавшись ладонями с талии на ягодицы, вжал бедра мужчины в свои, вызвав у того протяжный стон.  
Прижав руку ко рту, Эггси юркнул обратно. Все это время он почти не дышал, и ему показалось, что если он сейчас попробует выдохнуть - то вскрикнет. Комната наполнилась шорохом снимаемой одежды, стоны участились, и Эггси подумал, что с радостью променял бы эту минуту на все погони мира и несколько выстрелов в упор в придачу.

Заставив себя выдохнуть так медленно, как только возможно, Эггси попробовал напомнить себе, зачем он здесь. Зачем они оба здесь. Ему вдруг вспомнились слова Харта про "ускользнуть и этим обеспечить себе алиби", и он испытал приступ злости и восхищения. Какой же ушлый и порочный тип! А еще прикидывался идеальным джентльменом, которому впору выделить стенд в Палате мер и весов.  
Эггси вынул из кармана дубликат и постарался отрешиться от всего, кроме цели. Было ли то, что делал Харт, частью его плана, или он всегда так развлекается, не должно касаться Эггси. У него своя задача, и он выполнит ее безупречно! Ничего же сложного! Приподняться, осмотреть стол, обнаружить объект, одной рукой взять, другой положить, спрятаться обратно. Увидеть-поменять-спрятаться. Быстро, четко, бесшумно. Раз плюнуть!  
Первые фазы прошли на "ура". Поблескивающий в лунном свете серебристый прямоугольник посреди стола он заметил сразу же. Но потом Эггси коротко, буквально на секундочку, на мгновение поднял глаза - и завис.  
Генри стоял спиной, запрокинув голову. Фрака на нем уже не было, и расстегнутая рубашка свисала с обнаженных плеч. У него были длинные темные кудри, и в этой позе он очень напоминал героиню с обложки дамского романа. Широкие ладони Харта поддерживали его под лопатки, тогда как их обладатель с аппетитом заправского вампира покусывал услужливо подставленную ему шею. Глядя на это, Эггси ощутил внезапную щекотку над яремной веной. Ему очень захотелось зажмуриться и запрокинуть голову, но он не мог даже моргнуть.  
Неожиданно Гарри прервал свои действия и исподлобья взглянул прямо на него. Эггси едва не отшатнулся. Жаркими вспышками его разом окатили стыд и возбуждение. А Харт, не прерывая зрительного контакта, потерся щекой о чужую челюсть и прикусил Генри за мочку уха. 

Судорожно поменяв флэшки, Эггси на ослабевших ногах буквально рухнул обратно под стол. Его руки в перчатках вспотели, уши горели, по спине носились табуны ледяных мурашек, отчего его то и дело начинало потряхивать. Эггси заполз в свой угол, зажмурился до кругов перед глазами, зажал уши ладонями и уткнулся лицом в колени. И все было бы хорошо, но воображение он отключить не мог, и в нем продолжало твориться форменное безумие.  
В нем Харт, отлипнув от двери, толкал своего партнера бедрами, заставляя попятиться к столу. Генри же, уловив идею, не глядя сметал со столешницы все безделушки, и они с грохотом сыпались на пол рядом с Эггси, крошась на мелкие кусочки. А потом Харт оказывался так близко, что носки его ботинок впивались Эггси в бедро, а сверху начинали раздаваться звуки - слишком громкие, чтобы их можно было игнорировать. И Эггси не был уверен, от чего именно он сойдет с ума - от того, что невольно участвует во всем этом, или от того, что активно не участвует...  
Сколько он так просидел - пять минут или все двадцать, - Эггси не знал. Но в какой-то момент над его головой что-то громко стукнуло, вырвав его из маленького персонального ада. Он вздрогнул и отнял руки от ушей.  
\- Не разбилась? - раздался от двери голос Харта.  
\- Слава Богу, нет.  
Как оказалось, Генри опять стоял у стола. Наверху что-то заскрежетало, словно он поправлял какой-то предмет.  
\- Так скрываться, а потом расколотить рамку... Неловко бы вышло...  
\- Зачем ты носишь с собой эту флэшку, раз она такая ценная? - полюбопытствовал Харт. - Держал бы ее в сейфе.  
\- А вот это, Эдриан, уже не твое дело, - в высоком голосе прорезались холодные властные нотки.  
\- Весьма грубо, Генри, - хмыкнул Гарри.  
\- Не ворчи, а то начинаешь напоминать моего отца, - мужчина отошел от стола и, насколько мог слышать Эггси, сопроводил свои слова поцелуем.  
\- Хорошо, что я - не он, а то это было бы странно, - с усмешкой ответил Гарри.  
Генри тихо засмеялся, после чего они вышли из комнаты и заперли дверь на ключ. 

Вытянув затекшие ноги и откинув голову, Эггси громко и протяжно выдохнул, в конце съехав на рваный стон. В висках у него стучало, по телу словно приливные волны прокатывался жар. В комнате было душно, пахло смесью чужого парфюма и того, чему Эггси предпочел бы не давать названия. Он расстегнул два душивших его воротника и, поняв, что это не помогает, выбрался из-под стола. Чуть приоткрыв окошко, он припал к щелке, глубоко вдыхая ночную прохладу. В голове постепенно прояснялось, крутившее низ живота возбуждение ослабляло хватку.  
Нащупав в кармане флэшку, Эггси осмотрел задний двор замка и открыл окно шире. Оглядываться на комнату и вспоминать, что в ней произошло, ему не хотелось. Он уже поставил ногу на подоконник, как вдруг понял, что его неприятности еще не закончились.  
\- Вот же ж блять... - протянул он, глядя на искрошившийся молдинг, который ему пришлось преодолевать прыжком.  
Обратный маневр никак не мог получиться - на голой стене не за что было уцепиться. Можно было, конечно, рискнуть и попытаться повиснуть на самом молдинге, но Эггси сомневался, что преодолеет весь путь до форта, вися на кончиках пальцев, а подтянуться на таком узком выступе он ни за что не сможет. Западня!  
Эггси рассеянно отшагнул обратно в комнату и уперся бедрами в стол. Он только сейчас понял, что Гарри ничего не говорил о том, как ему выбираться. Харт мог знать про водослив, но вряд ли проделывал путь до окна и знал, что молдинг ненадежен... А если знал?  
Кингсман - странные ребята. Среди персонала ходили такие слухи про испытания кадетов, что волосы на голове вставали дыбом. Эггси отмахивался, считая эти россказни выдумкой, но сейчас он никак не мог отделаться от идеи, что все происходящее - одно большое испытание. Лично от Гарри Харта и лично для него. А если это так - то выход есть. Его не может не быть. 

Необходимость решать задачу по выживанию прогнала из головы лишние мысли, и Эггси, закрыв окно, окинул комнату свежим взглядом. Он смотрел на каждый предмет и усиленно думал, как его можно использовать. Он отверг прыжок в воду и попытку пройти до другого окна башни, он даже осмотрел дымоход, но тот отказался слишком узким, и Эггси побоялся застрять. Раз за разом его взгляд возвращался к главному препятствию - к запертой двери. Запертой на ключ.  
Эггси метнулся к двери и с мысленной мольбой опустился на колени. Старинный ключ торчал в скважине, и Эггси возблагодарил проведение и Гарри Харта. Потом, правда, от души проклял, а затем снова возблагодарил. Он наклонился ниже и провел пальцем по щели под дверью - и тут удача.  
Вернувшись к столу, Эггси взял с него лист и перьевую ручку. Остальное было делом техники. Аккуратно вытолкнутый пером тяжелый ключ упал на подсунутый под дверь лист, и Эггси затянул его в комнату. Вернув вещи на место, он открыл дверь, вышел в узкий темный коридор и снова запер замок. Путь до перехода он нашел быстро. Идти по нему в главное здание Эггси никак не мог, зато преспокойно вылез через его центральное окно на молдинг и вернулся к водосливу уже знакомым путем.  
Когда он уже почти спустился, над замком начали запускать фейерверки. Эггси предпочел спрыгнуть с пары метров на мягкую траву и скрыться в тени стены, пока небо не перестало озаряться. Потом он вернулся в аллею и отыскал свой тайник. С небывалым облегчением Эггси снял испачканную одежду, проветрил основную рубашку и, стуча зубами, ополоснулся ледяной водой. Вытеревшись погубленным комплектом, он сделал из него сверток, в который нагреб камней и песка, и тихонько опустил его в темное озеро. Затем он оделся и вернулся в Девичью башню. 

Курильщиков у черного хода не наблюдалось, и Эггси вошел в здание через него. Завернув в туалет, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Выглядел он ужасно - бледный и совершенно ошалелый. Ну, хоть одежда все еще смотрелась прилично.  
Освежившись, Эггси вышел в коридор и налетел на официантку.  
\- Простите, - пробормотал он, а девушка окинула его критичным взглядом и придержала за плечо.  
\- Вам плохо? - спросила она.  
Эггси задумался на мгновение и кивнул, взявшись рукой за живот.  
\- Прихватило. Вы не пугайтесь, это я перед выездом что-то не то съел. Таблетка найдется?  
Через пять минут, выпив таблетку и чашку горячего чая, Эггси вернулся в банкетный зал. Там он выловил нескольких своих недавних знакомцев, которые тоже отметили его нездоровый вид. Эггси намекнул им о своей проблеме и сообщил, что до конца приема отсидится в машине, иначе обратную дорогу ему не осилить.  
Весь путь до парковки Эггси проделал, вообще ни о чем не думая и лишь глазея на редкие звезды. Однако добравшись до машины, он невольно вспомнил восторг и предвкушение, обуревавшие его в ангаре, от которых сейчас остались лишь остывающие угли. Поразмыслив, Эггси забрался на заднее сиденье, где решительно открыл бар. У Харта в кармане нейтрализатор и вряд ли одна доза. Наплевать, что он подумает. На все наплевать.  
Решимости ему было не занимать, но запах алкоголя заставил недовольно заворчать пустой желудок, и Эггси сунул бутылку обратно, так что ее соседки обиженно звякнули. Все шло не так, как ему хотелось бы. И даже то, что флэшка тяжело оттягивала нагрудный карман, не радовало. Да, он справился - сам, на своих талантах и инстинктах, которые Харт так нахваливал. И Гарри, безусловно, будет им доволен. Гарри положит руку, ту самую, которой лапал чужой зад, ему на плечо и тепло улыбнется губами, которыми целовал того парня... От этих мыслей Эггси захотелось зарядить кулаком в стекло, но он лишь раздраженно захлопнул бар и перебрался на водительское сиденье. 

Ему удалось задремать. Пиликанье биппера заставило его вздрогнуть и первые пару секунд он вообще не понимал, где находится. Парковка почти опустела, часы на панели показывали половину второго. Эггси помотал головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и завел мотор.  
От погрузившейся в полумрак центральной лужайки веяло тоской. Почти все гости разъехались, неприметные слуги украдкой убирали со столов посуду. Эггси подрулил к главному крыльцу и вышел из машины. Дворецкий распахнул дверь, и он увидел Харта, в сопровождении нескольких человек направлявшегося к выходу - как и прежде безупречного, от носков начищенных ботинок до своенравной прядки, спадавшей на высокий лоб. Остановившись на пороге, Гарри негромко заговорил с дамой, которая встретила его в начале вечера, а потом, склонившись, поцеловал ей руку. И Эггси поставил бы двадцать фунтов на то, что немолодая леди смущенно покраснела.  
Стараясь не думать о том, что могло заставить прическу Харта снова растрепаться, Эггси скользнул взглядом в глубину холла и заметил Генри, сразу узнав его по длинным темным волосам. Он оказался очень молодым - лет двадцати пяти, не больше, и даже красивым. Эти факты и то, что он с плохо скрываемой жадностью пялился на Харта, всколыхнули в Эггси улегшееся было раздражение. Впрочем, к его маленькой радости, Гарри стоял к Генри спиной и ни разу не обернулся.  
Когда Харт распрощался со всеми и подошел к машине, Эггси опустил взгляд и открыл ему дверцу. Гарри на миг замешкался, но потом скрылся в салоне. Коротко кивнув людям на крыльце и кинув последний тяжелый взгляд на фигуру в глубине дома, Эггси вернулся за руль и вывел машину с острова. 

6.  
Первые десять минут они ехали в вязкой и довольно напряженной тишине. Эггси ждал, что Харт заговорит первым - спросит про флэшку, как-то прокомментирует ситуацию в комнате или хотя бы поинтересуется, каковы его общие впечатления от вечера, - но этого не произошло. Откинувшись на сиденье, Гарри смотрел на Эггси в зеркало заднего вида и молчал. Его взгляд обещал ответы на все вопросы, если только Эггси отважится спросить. Но, перебирая в голове варианты для начала неизбежного разговора, тот никак не мог подобрать фразу, которая не была бы интерпретацией выражения: "Какого хера это было?!"  
Наконец Эггси сдался.  
\- Прием удался, мистер де Вер? - максимально светским тоном поинтересовался он.  
\- Вполне, - ответил Харт с легким кивком.  
\- Повеселились?  
Эггси не хотел этого говорить, а уж тем более, допускать в голосе такую дозу язвительности, но как-то само вырвалось. Уголки губ Харта чуть дрогнули.  
\- Я не скучал, - чуть помолчав, произнес он.  
От его насмешливого тона Эггси снова начал закипать.  
\- Я, представьте себе, тоже. Оторвался на полную катушку!  
\- У вас была развлекательная программа? - невинно поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Еще какая, мистер де Вер, обзавидуетесь! - поддержал игру Эггси. - С поиском пропавших предметов, прятками и даже стриптизом!  
\- Миссис Фуллер всегда с выдумкой подходила к своим приемам, - невозмутимо заметил Харт.

Продолжать этот балаган оказалось выше сил Эггси.  
\- Я еле выбрался, Гарри, - процедил он с плохо сдерживаемым гневом.  
\- Неужели? - не меняя интонации спросил Харт.  
\- Выступ был частично разрушен, и мне пришлось прыгать к окну, а обратно...  
\- Я в курсе.  
Эггси даже не сразу осознал услышанное.  
\- Ты в курсе?! А мне сказать?! По приезду ты расписал каждый мой вдох, и ни слова не сказал про отход!  
\- Разве это было так необходимо? - спокойно поинтересовался Гарри. - Я же оставил ключ в двери. Подумал, что ты будешь не против проявить немного находчивости и самостоятельности...  
Эггси беззвучно разевал рот. Гарри был прав - серьезного риска для него, как оказалось, не было. И он признал бы это, если бы в следующий момент Харт, пожав плечами, не добавил:  
\- В любом случае - ты же здесь, как я погляжу. Отнесись к этому, как к небольшому уроку...  
Эггси ударил по тормозам. Машина остановилась куда мягче, чем ему хотелось бы, но Харта все равно чуть дернуло вперед. Эггси круто развернулся к нему.  
\- Уроку? УРОКУ?! - у него перед глазами поплыли алые пятна. - Если ты подзабыл, Гарри, так я тебе напомню - я не агент! Я простой водитель! Гребанный водитель! - Эггси сдернул с головы фуражку и швырнул ее Харту на колени. - А ты... ТЫ!..  
\- Что я, Эггси?  
Гарри говорил спокойно, но в его глазах сквозила тревога.  
\- Ты не имеешь права ничему меня учить, - негромко отрезал Эггси.  
Он распахнул дверцу и, выпутавшись из ремня безопасности, выскочил на дорогу. Внутри него клокотала гремучая смесь гнева, обиды и ревности. Большей частью ревности, конечно. А еще сожаления. Потому что он действительно простой водитель. Безликий винтик в безупречном механизме. То, что выпало ему сегодня, было и, скорее всего, будет, самым ярким переживанием за всю его жизнь. Гарри не должен был давать ему этот шанс, потому что при всех жутких моментах, которые ему пришлось испытать, ему, черт побери, слишком понравилось. Понравилось решать сложные задачи, понравилось захлебываться адреналином, понравилась чужая безусловная вера в его силы. Только вот после того, что он сейчас устроил, Харту впору в нем разочароваться. 

Эггси обернулся к машине. Более черный, чем окружавшая его ночь, "Призрак" загадочно поблескивал полированными боками. За его тонированными стеклами ничего не было видно, но Эггси был совершенно уверен, что Харт сейчас смотрит на него и ждет, что он будет делать дальше.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Эггси обреченно вернулся за руль - не торчать же им до утра посреди дороги.  
\- Единственное, чему тебе еще стоит научиться - так это манерам, - раздалось с заднего сиденья прежде, чем он, захлопнув дверцу, успел произнести хоть слово. - Они еще никому не мешали. Остальное у тебя уже есть.  
Наверное, Гарри хотел его подбодрить, но Эггси стало только хуже.  
\- Извини, что наорал, - пробормотал он.  
\- Не стоит, - ответил Харт вместо ожидаемого высокомерного "принимается". - Признаться, от парня, выросшего на улице, я мог ожидать чего и похуже.  
\- Что я тебе врежу? - обернулся Эггси. - Была такая мысль.  
\- Ну, допустим, у тебя бы это не вышло, - самоуверенно хмыкнул Харт, рассматривая его фуражку, - но я все же рад, что ты он нее отказался.  
\- Я этого не говорил, - возразил Эггси и завел мотор.  
Когда машина выровнялась на полосе и набрала скорость, Эггси вынул из кармана флэшку и, не глядя, протянул через плечо.  
\- Благодарю, - откликнулся Гарри.  
Эггси почувствовал, как пальцы Харта абсолютно без надобности коснулись его пальцев, когда тот забирал флэшку. Он сразу отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. Сзади раздался тихий смешок.  
Покосившись в зеркало, Эггси пронаблюдал, как Гарри выдвинул один из мониторов, вмонтированных в спинки передних сидений, и ввел какие-то данные на сенсорном экране.  
\- Не спите, Мерлин? - спросил он вместо приветствия.  
\- Непозволительная роскошь, - ответил из динамика голос с шотландским акцентом. - Порадуете?  
\- А вы сомневались?  
С этими словами Харт вставил флэшку в разъем на боку монитора и погасил экран. В салоне снова повисла тишина.

\- Что на ней? - без особой надежды спросил Эггси, чтобы как-то отвлечься от ненужных мыслей.  
\- Если в общих чертах - то планы по захвату мира, как бы клишировано это не звучало, - неожиданно все же ответил Гарри. - А на дубликате - вирус, который внедрится в систему прежде, чем злодеи поймут, что с флэшкой что-то не так, - добавил он. - Мы сможем отслеживать их махинации и оставаться незамеченными. Ты помог очень масштабному и действительно важному делу, Эггси, - с каждым словом и без того приятный голос Харта звучал все доверительнее, и Эггси против воли захотелось, чтобы он не замолкал.  
\- А тот... Генри... - Эггси споткнулся, внутренне все еще не желая обсуждать увиденную сцену, но понимая, что иначе недосказанность сожрет его изнутри. - Он и есть главный злодей?  
\- Разумеется нет, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Генри его сын, наследник громадной теневой империи. Сам он считает себя очень умным и хитрым, а на деле очень падок на лесть и...  
\- На мужчин? - не удержавшись, закончил за него Эггси.  
Не смотря на то, что его перебили, Харт кивнул с одобрительной улыбкой.  
\- Он тщательно это скрывает, но мистер де Вер знаком с ним достаточно хорошо и, так уж вышло, может дать ему и то, и другое. Люди его отца усиленно копают под меня, но Генри будет вынужден рьяно отстаивать мою непричастность к подмене флэшки. Во-первых, потому, что я в курсе его тайны, а во-вторых - потому, что он-то как никто знает, что я был занят...  
\- Спасибо, подробностей не надо! - поспешно прервал его Эггси.  
\- Уверен? - Харт насмешливо поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся. - Ты многое пропустил.  
\- И не жалею, - Эггси хотелось, чтобы в голосе звучало безразличие, но вышло фальшиво.  
\- Ты против подобных отношений? - Гарри заинтересованно подался вперед и поймал взгляд Эггси в зеркале. - Разумеется, это не мое дело...  
\- Не против, - Эггси подкрутил кондиционер, потому что ему вдруг стало жарко. - И да - не твое.  
\- Ты должен понимать, что в нашей работе важен результат, а не средства.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- И все же я тебя шокировал.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Я староват для такого? - сказано это было с издевкой.  
\- Что?! - Эггси чуть было не обернулся, забыв про дорогу.  
\- Или Генри для меня слишком молод? - продолжал провоцировать Харт.  
\- При чем тут это?!  
\- Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему ты реагируешь, как будто тебе не все равно, Эггси! 

Тут надо было начать яростно возражать. Задорно шутить. Много говорить, не давая вставить ни слова. Унестись от опасной темы в такие дали, чтобы они оба смогли вспомнить о ней только на следующий день. Но Эггси, еще не остывший толком после предыдущей вспышки, этого не смог.  
\- Хочешь понять?! - прошептал он, сжимая пальцы. - Пожалуйста! Потому что мне не все равно, Гарри! Очень. Даже. Не все равно! Доволен?! - закончил Эггси, со злостью саданув по рулю.  
Сжав губы, он с вызовом глянул в зеркало - явно ожидавший несколько другой реакции, Харт удивленно смотрел на него. Потом его взгляд словно бы обратился внутрь.  
\- О... - пробормотал он озадаченно и откинулся на сиденье.  
Эггси прекрасно понимал, что поступил опрометчиво, но в этот раз извиняться ему уже не хотелось. Зато полегчало. Теперь это больше не его проблема. Пусть Харт что угодно делает с этим внезапным знанием, а с Эггси хватит. Пошло все в жопу - и Галахад, и Кингсман, и расцветшие на пустом месте желания. Как только они вернутся - он напишет заявление об уходе. Надо только уточнить, что его не убьют за то, что он слишком много знает, а вот если они могут стереть память - то он только "за". Он прекрасно будет жить и дальше, не рискуя собой по чужой прихоти и не заглядываясь на то, чего никогда не получит... 

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло. Сегодняшний вечер должен был стать для тебя приключением...  
Гарри заговорил так неожиданно, что Эггси, глубоко ушедший в свои мысли, вздрогнул, даже не сообразив, что перед ним только что почти извинился сам Галахад.  
\- О, он стал, ты уж не сомневайся! - нервно хохотнул он. - До конца дней не забуду.  
\- Чуть более приятным, - пояснил свою мысль Гарри. - В любом случае, успешно завершенное дело заслуживает достойной награды. Так что...  
Взгляд Эггси метнулся к зеркалу. Оказалось, что Харт, на лице которого не осталось и следа от былой растерянности, придвинулся к спинке его кресла близко-близко. И тонко улыбался.  
На каком плече обычно сидит Дьявол?  
\- Останови, - приказал Харт громким шепотом.  
Эггси послушно нажал на тормоз, сворачивая к обочине. Хлопнула задняя дверца, и дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась.  
\- Ты позволишь? - спросил Гарри, стоя рядом с машиной и расстегивая жилет.  
Эггси не сразу понял, о чем речь, и его нутро на миг скрутило сладкой судорогой - события последних часов задавали его мыслям совершенно неподобающее направление. Однако Харт, покончив с пуговицами, продолжал выжидательно смотреть на него. Когда Эггси все же сообразил, чего от него хотят, и выбрался из машины, Гарри сбросил фрак и сунул его Эггси в руки.  
\- Подержи, пожалуйста, - попросил он и по-хозяйски сел за руль.  
\- Что ты собрался... - начал Эггси, сжимая в пальцах теплую ткань.  
\- Не сядешь - не узнаешь, - прервал Гарри, глянув на него снизу вверх, и рывком развязал бабочку.  
Выглядело все это нереально, и было похоже, что Эггси просто задремал за рулем. Он даже хотел ущипнуть себя, но вместо этого поспешил занять пассажирское кресло, в глубине души совершенно уверенный, что, посмей он замешкаться еще хоть на секунду, Харт бросил бы его прямо посреди ночной дороги.  
\- Прокатимся? - спросил Гарри, едва Эггси защелкнул свой ремень, и, прежде чем тот успел ответить, "Призрак" сорвался с места.

Эггси на миг вжало в кресло. Харт не то, чтобы гнал, но явно превысил скорость, с которой они ехали до того. Вскоре мимо промелькнул нужный отворот, и Эггси проводил его озадаченным взглядом.  
\- Куда мы едем? - спросил он, переводя глаза на Харта. - Ты везешь меня на еще одну вечеринку? Потому что я тебе соврал, та часть банкета, которую я застал, была невыносимо скучна. А кормить там будут? Гарри? Ответь мне, а то я начинаю нервничать. Ты же не собираешься меня убить и прикопать где-нибудь как лишнего свидетеля? Я умею молчать, честно...  
Эггси, вконец растерянный, нес подряд всю чушь, что приходила ему на ум, но Харт никак не реагировал. Свободно откинувшись в кресле и полностью выпрямив руки на руле, он пристально смотрел на ночную дорогу, рассеченную лучами фар, и улыбался, как заправская Мона Лиза.  
На время отложив свои упаднические настроения, Эггси воспользовался моментом и от души полюбовался им - а то ему большей частью только и доставались, что голос да глаза в зеркале. Эггси было страшно любопытно, о чем думает этот человек и чем мотивированы его поступки. Не то, чтобы на его месте Эггси разозлился бы на то, что произошло между ними. От Харта вполне можно было ожидать, что он воспользуется привычным оружием джентльмена - вежливостью, и тактично сделает вид, что вовсе ничего не произошло. Но вот что было совершенно ясно, так это то, что джентльмен не выгонит его из-за руля и не повезет куда-то в ночь с самым таинственным видом.  
Эггси пытался смотреть в окно, но ясности ситуации это не добавляло. Снаружи не мелькнуло ни единого жилого домика или даже сарая - мимо проносились лишь поля, изгороди и редкие деревья. Эггси непонимающе смотрел на них и ерзал на сиденье, словно оно было набито иголками. Что-то внутри него зудело противным голоском: "Теряешь время" - настолько сильно хотелось снова сесть за руль. Вот если бы Харт позволил ему доехать до базы хотя бы на такой скорости - тогда этот затянувшийся вечер стал бы для Эггси чуточку лучше. 

Они находились в пути уже минут двадцать, за которые Эггси едва не превратил доверенный ему фрак в мятую тряпку, когда скорость, наконец, стала снижаться, пока Гарри не остановил "Призрака" посреди дороги. Эггси непонимающе вскинул брови, но Харт все так же смотрел вперед, и Эггси проследил за его взглядом.  
За лобовым стеклом открывался захватывающий простор. Дорога убегала прямо в небосвод, словно они были героями какого-то фильма и, закончив все дела по спасению мира, должны были красиво уйти в закат. Только заката не было - впереди раскинулось бескрайнее черное звездное небо, чуть бледневшее у самой кромки горизонта, там, где вдалеке светился миллионами огней никогда не спящий Лондон.  
\- Она твоя, - сказал Гарри, отстегивая ремень и поворачиваясь к Эггси. Тот непонимающе хлопал глазами, и Гарри пришлось пояснить: - Машина. Пусть и ненадолго. Я знаю это шоссе - отличное покрытие и почти все время прямо. Выжми из нее все, что сможешь. Пусть наш "Призрак" взлетит.  
Последние слова еще продолжали сладко пульсировать в голове Эггси, пока Гарри выбирался из-за руля, обходил машину, сияя белоснежной рубашкой в свете фар, и открывал дверцу с его стороны. Сердце колотилось о ребра в предвкушении, пока Эггси, отдав фрак и непослушными руками сняв свой пиджак, на автомате проделывал обратный путь и опускался на еще теплое водительское сиденье. Харт, снова устроившись на пассажирском месте, с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за ним.  
\- Ты уверен? - пробормотал Эггси, защелкнув ремень, но все еще не решаясь положить руки на руль. - Я думал, нам сразу надо вернуться на базу...  
Покачав головой, Гарри постучал ногтем по символу бесконечности, завивавшемуся под часами на приборной панели.  
\- Времени у нас предостаточно.  
Эггси облизнул пересохшие губы и снова посмотрел на дорогу. Это просто машина, так почему он чувствует себя как космонавт, слушающий финальный отсчет перед стартом?

На воображаемом "ноль" его нога резко вдавила педаль газа, не дожидаясь команды мозга. Тяжелый автомобиль, утробно рыкнув и на мгновение присев на заднюю ось, послушно рванул вперед. Затылок Эггси вжало в подголовник, тело ощутило легкую перегрузку, в солнечном сплетении защекотало, словно душа отчаянно пыталась уцепиться за насиженное место. Эггси глянул на спидометр - оранжевая стрелка в несколько секунд плавно добралась до сотни и уверенно продолжила подъем.  
По привычке вскинув глаза к зеркалу и никого не увидев, Эггси на миг даже испугался. Мысленно посмеявшись над собой, он перевел взгляд на Харта - откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, тот воплощал собой просто буддийское спокойствие. Подбодренный его доверием, Эггси усилил давление на педаль. 170, 200, 230 - стрелка не врала, судя по смазанному пейзажу на границе лобового стекла, но Эггси никак не мог в это поверить.  
\- Гарри, это так... так... - его распирало, но он никак не мог выловить в голове хоть одну связную мысль. - Я даже скорости не чувствую!  
\- Погоди-ка секунду... - откликнулись с пассажирского сиденья.  
Харт преспокойно отстегнул ремень и, оперевшись левой рукой о водительское кресло, всем телом нагнулся к Эггси, привалившись грудью к его плечу. Его правая рука скользнула под руками Эггси, как если бы Гарри вдруг захотел его обнять. Эггси кинуло в краску, но тут Харт что-то нажал на водительской дверце, и все четыре стекла разом поползли вниз.  
Ночной ветер, стократно усиленный безумной скоростью "Призрака", ворвался в салон плотным цунами, сметая ароматы кожи, парфюма и виски, принося запахи земли, травы и асфальта. Лобовое стекло защищало лицо от прямого потока воздуха, но волосы Эггси все равно мгновенно растрепались. Холодные воздушные потоки невидимыми пальцами хлестнули по горевшим щекам и юрко забрались под одежду.  
Шальная улыбка сама собой растеклась по лицу Эггси. Он снова взглянул на Харта - тот откинулся на свое кресло и пристегнулся с выражением абсолютного удовлетворения на лице. Его челка выплясывала на ветру безумный танец, а шелковая рубашка, испуганно трепеща воротником, волнами обтекала грудь. Гарри посмотрел на него - и в его глазах отразилось такое понимание, что Эггси не сдержался. Восторженный вопль вырвался из его горла. Если бы он мог сейчас вскочить, распахнуться навстречу этому ветру, дороге, ночи - он бы так и сделал. Потому что сейчас он летел.  
Гарри смотрел на него - и широко улыбался. 

У Эггси в голове было пусто. Но не так, как в комнате, откуда вынесли всю мебель, и где царит гулкий и давящий вакуум холодного одиночества. А так, как в небе, где необъятное пространство заполнено лишь солнечным светом, и от одного взгляда на которое захватывает дух. Все плохие мысли отступили, их выдуло ветром и скоростью, их затмила улыбка Гарри - слишком открытая и искренняя, чтобы ей не поверить.  
Все будет хорошо. Эггси нет необходимости покидать Кингсман. Раз он еще способен получать такой кайф от того, чем занимается - значит, даже оставаясь простым водителем, он сможет быть счастлив. Будут еще погони - и за ним не угнаться даже черту. Будут настоящие полеты - Фрэнк обещал, что вскоре ему доверят вертолет. А то и доведется даже поплавать - и уже не так важно, на кэбе или на той премилой желтой подлодке. И он будет видеться с Гарри и общаться с ним, ведь Эггси все еще его личный водитель. Это значит, что будут еще такие улыбки, будут разговоры и, в конце концов, сколько людей дружат с теми, к кому неровно дышат. Кроме того, ведь Гарри ему прямым текстом так и не отказал - а это тоже оставляет некоторую надежду.

\- Притормози! - крикнул Гарри, пытаясь заглушить шум ветра в салоне. - Скоро городская черта!  
Эггси кивнул и не без сожаления переместил ногу на тормоз. Сюрреалистический пейзаж за окнами начал разделяться на отдельные фрагменты и больше походить на земной. Рев ветра и мотора стал стихать. Все вокруг успокаивалось, и только сердце Эггси продолжало биться как безумное, так что он, опустив глаза, удивился, что этого не заметно снаружи.  
\- Ты доволен? - спросил Гарри, когда машина остановилась.  
Эггси уставился на него, как на ненормального.  
\- Шутишь?! Я счастлив! Следи, чтобы я не вздумал отстегнуться, а то я тебя расцелую! - воскликнул он и прикусил язык, осознав, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало с учетом того, что он наговорил раньше.  
\- Нашел, чем пугать, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Харт и, заглянув в боковое зеркало, пригладил ладонью волосы.  
\- Дохлый номер! - не сдержал смешка Эггси, глядя на его бесплодные усилия.  
\- Я хотя бы попытался, - Гарри хмыкнул и красноречиво указал глазами на растрепанную прическу Эггси.  
\- А мне идет! - самодовольно приосанился тот, встряхнув головой, и Гарри, удивив его снова, совершенно серьезно кивнул.  
Они смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Что-то новое происходило между ними прямо сейчас. Эггси слишком открылся Харту сегодня - если допустить, что его досье не сделало этого раньше. А тот, похоже, основательно все обдумав, решил, что не имеет ничего против. 

Не отдавая толком отчета в том, что делает, Эггси нащупал замок и отстегнул свой ремень. Глаза Гарри проследили, как едва заметная на фоне рубашки черная лента с тихим шелестом проползла по его груди, и снова вернулись к его лицу. У Эггси кружилась голова от собственной наглости, а Харт смотрел прямо и открыто, словно ждал продолжения.  
Но едва Эггси собрался выполнить свою угрозу, как сзади раздался негромкий, но настойчивый писк. Пока Эггси непонимающе хмурился, Харт быстро отстегнул свой ремень и пересел на заднее сиденье, где включил монитор.  
\- Загрузка закончилась, - пояснил он, всматриваясь в экран.  
\- Ого, так долго! У них там что, чертежи Звезды Смерти?  
Эггси сделал страшные глаза и обернулся, но Харт не улыбнулся, даже головы не поднял. Он смотрел в монитор, и между бровей у него залегла глубокая складка.  
\- Что-то не так? - обеспокоенно спросил Эггси. - Гарри?  
\- В ателье, - глухо ответил Харт. - Пожалуйста, - добавил он, чуть помешкав.  
Внутренний голос подсказал Эггси, что настаивать на немедленном выяснении подробностей не стоит. Заткнув свое все больше разраставшееся волнение куда подальше, он вызвал на лобовое стекло карту, сориентировался, прикинул маршрут покороче и, подняв стекла, завел мотор. 

За всю дорогу Харт не проронил ни слова. Погасив монитор и убрав флэшку в карман, он открыл бар, который рассматривал несколько минут с самым мрачным видом, но к которому так и не притронулся. После этого он почти не отрывал глаз от окна. Лишь однажды Эггси сумел поймать его взгляд - серьезный, пристальный, - но Гарри сразу отвел его.  
Эггси пытался строить догадки о случившемся, но они выходили одна хуже другой. Поэтому он предпочел следить за дорогой и краешком сознания сожалеть о том, что был столь нерасторопен, пока все еще было хорошо.  
Когда "Призрак" остановился на Сэвил-Роу, Эггси обернулся. Гарри с задумчивым видом вертел в руках его водительскую фуражку, а потом отложил ее на сиденье.  
\- Ты вернешься на базу? - спросил он, подняв глаза.  
\- Да, - ответил Эггси. - У меня еще куча работы. Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы Фрэнк по приходу откусил мне голову за лишнее пятнышко на капоте.  
\- Он может, - без улыбки пробормотал Гарри. - Хорошо... - добавил он, словно забывшись. - Спасибо, Эггси. Ты сегодня был молодцом.  
\- Не то, чтобы... - Эггси отвел глаза и смущенно потер шею. - И тебе спасибо.  
\- До скорой встречи, - кивнул ему Гарри, забрал фрак и вышел из машины.  
Когда дверца захлопнулась за ним, Эггси сел прямо и с силой стукнулся затылком о подголовник. Увы, тот был слишком мягким, чтобы это возымело нужный эффект. Так что Эггси, глубоко выдохнув, снова завел машину. Кинув последний взгляд в боковое зеркало, он еще успел мельком заметить высокую фигуру, скрывшуюся за дверью ателье. 

Ангар пустовал - первые работники не должны были появиться раньше восьми, а ночные дежурные скучали за мониторами, - так что Эггси оказался предоставлен сам себе. Первым делом он добрался до раздевалки, где принял горячий душ и переоделся в чистый рабочий комбинезон. Еще какое-то время он посвятил разорению холодильника на прилегавшей к комнате отдыха кухне, потому что за всеми этими слишком сильными для него переживаниями совершенно позабыл, насколько проголодался. Когда же он снова смог думать о чем-то кроме "еще один кусочек - и точно все!", то вернулся к оставленному на парковке "Призраку".  
"Хорошо, что не придется чистить пепельницы", - подумал Эггси, влезая на заднее сиденье, чтобы освободить бар. С другой стороны - это было и плохо, потому что он предпочел бы сейчас ворчать на пропитавшее салон сигаретное амбре, чем вспоминать аромат парфюма Харта. А еще то, как громко щелкнул ременный замок...  
Помотав головой, чтобы отогнать посторонние мысли, Эггси углубился в работу. Почистив коврики, он бегло проверил все технические жидкости и работу систем. С замиранием сердца осмотрел кузов и с облегчением отметил, что на нем не образовалось ни единой царапинки, а это значит, что грядущую встречу с Фрэнком он все-таки переживет. Окатив машину из шланга от дорожной пыли и просушив ее водосгоном, Эггси вооружился тряпкой и полиролью, чтобы навести финальный лоск. 

Он как раз закончил и вытирал руки, что-то насвистывая, когда услышал сзади шаги.  
\- Ты рано, Фрэнк, - сказал он, обернувшись, и замер, недоуменно уставившись на стоящего в двух шагах от него Гарри.  
Харт так и не переоделся, держа фрак перекинутым через предплечье, но все же сумел укротить волосы и нацепил очки.  
\- Я некстати? - спросил он, рассматривая Эггси, стоящего перед ним в надетом лишь наполовину сером комбинезоне и белой майке без рукавов.  
\- Вовсе нет, - искренне ответил Эггси, с радостью отметив, что голос Харта звучит бодрее, чем при расставании, а морщинка между бровей разгладилась. - Все равно я сейчас слишком устал и морально не готов к инспекции.  
\- А разве уже пора?  
\- Утро, между прочим, - напомнил Эггси, отложив тряпку.  
Харт удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Надо же... Постоянно забываю о времени.  
\- Пользуйся той штукой на своем запястье, - усмехнулся Эггси, указав на выглядывающие из-под манжеты часы. - Ты что-то хотел?  
\- У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, - ответил Гарри.  
\- Не люблю такое начало, - наморщил нос Эггси и, поборов порыв скрестить руки на груди, сунул их в карманы. - Хорошо, давай.  
\- Ты же видел наше возвращение из Судана? - начал Гарри, вешая фрак на боковое зеркало соседней машины и прислоняясь к ее капоту. - Того агента звали Кей. Сегодня ночью он умер.  
\- Сочувствую, - пробормотал чуть опешивший Эггси. Признаться, такая мысль его посещала, но он отверг ее, как слишком мрачную.  
\- Мы не то, чтобы дружили, но долго работали вместе, - кивнул Харт, рассматривая свои ботинки. - Он был хорошим человеком.  
Эггси кусал губы, не зная, что еще сказать и надо ли.  
\- По нашим правилам, каждый из оставшихся агентов должен... Впрочем, ты, наверное, и так про это знаешь? - Гарри поднял вопросительный взгляд, и Эггси согласно закивал. - Я бы хотел предложить тебя.  
Эггси перестал кивать и вытаращился на Харта во все глаза.  
\- Извини, мне, видимо, полироль в уши попала... Что?  
\- Я давно не читал чье-то досье с таким интересом, - продолжил Гарри. - Та погоня подтвердила, что рекрутировали тебя не зря, но сегодняшняя ночь доказала, что и я прав в своих предположениях. Ты смог покинуть улицу, ты прекрасно проявил себя, но... - Харт посмотрел Эггси прямо в глаза и произнес по словам: - Ты. Можешь. Больше. 

Эггси хотел сказать, что оставлять вопрос без ответа - не вежливо, но потом понял, что слова Гарри и есть ответ. И хотя о том, чтобы услышать подобное, он фантазировал с того самого дня, как узнал о существовании Кингсман, он как-то не думал, что будет, если это взаправду произойдет.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что для вашей компашки я родословной не вышел? - пробормотал он.  
Харт поморщился.  
\- Тебя это волнует? - спросил он. - Меня - нет. Остальных можешь смело слать нахрен!  
Эггси переборол желание все же прочистить уши, а Харт продолжил:  
\- Имея некое представление об опасностях, которые тебя ожидают, ты, безусловно, вправе отказаться, - Гарри развел руками с равнодушным видом, но его глаза внимательно следили за лицом Эггси. - Я же вправе сказать, что твое знание обеспечит тебе фору перед другими кандидатами, а твой отказ огорчит меня лично.  
Брови Эггси взметнулись.  
\- Что я слышу? - протянул он пораженно. - Шантаж!  
\- Как я тебе уже говорил, в нашей работе цель оправдывает средства.  
\- То есть это даже не предложение? - прищурился Эггси - Скорее, информация к сведению.  
\- Ты все понял правильно.  
\- И ты будешь учить меня манерам? - не вынимая рук из карманов, Эггси вальяжно двинулся к Харту.  
\- Обязательно, - усмехнувшись, кивнул тот.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, очень не люблю, когда меня поучают, - Эггси остановился так близко, что уперся ботинками в носки оксфордов Харта. Пришлось чуть поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. - И когда что-то решают за меня, не спрашивая моего мнения, - Эггси понизил голос до свистящего шепота. Гарри перестал ухмыляться и, озадаченно хмурясь, смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Я тогда могу взорваться и наделать глупостей. 

В тот миг, когда в карих глазах, наконец, заплескалось нешуточное волнение, Эггси чуть приподнялся на цыпочках и прижался губами к плотно сжатым губам Харта. Раз уж собрался прыгать в пропасть, так почему бы не облиться бензином напоследок - будет еще и красиво.  
Дыхание Гарри отдавало каким-то терпким алкоголем, вроде коньяка, а губы оказались неожиданно мягкими. Эггси, который так и не решился умыкнуть из авто-бара хоть глоточек, с жадностью прильнул к ним плотнее. Выпутав руки из карманов, он провел ладонями по груди Харта и уперся ими в капот машины, у которой они стояли. В голове на миг мелькнуло смутное воспоминание, в котором он уже видел похожее движение в чужом исполнении, но Эггси тут же загнал его подальше.  
Разомкнув губы навстречу наглому языку, Харт взял Эггси за голые плечи и притянул его к себе. Целовался Гарри абсолютно замечательно - Эггси сам себе завидовал. И параллельно с этим пытался запомнить этот момент в мельчайших деталях для дальнейшего весьма неподобающего использования долгими одинокими ночами в учебке. Если верить слухам, кадеты редко видятся с наставниками, пока не доходят до полуфинала отбора, когда двоим счастливчикам достаются целых 24 часа с ними наедине. О, Эггси заранее было жаль своих конкурентов. 

\- Ты полон сюрпризов, - улыбнулся Гарри, когда у Эггси кончилось дыхание, и он был вынужден отстраниться. - Я ожидал, что ты мне все-таки врежешь.  
\- Ты вообще ничего не забываешь? - поразился Эггси.  
\- Издержки профессии... Так это значит "да"?  
\- Если тебе все еще нужны формальности, то "да, Гарри Харт, я согласен", - рассмеялся Эггси, ощущая де жа вю.  
\- Предвосхищая твой вопрос - кольцо будет, - видимо, ощутив то же самое, Гарри продемонстрировал перстень на своем мизинце. - Если постараешься.  
\- Уже сомневаешься во мне?  
\- Никогда не сомневался. 

Конец.

Бонус:

\- Гарри?  
Харт, уже снявший с зеркала свой фрак, замер и вопросительно поднял брови. Эггси прикусил нижнюю губу, собираясь с духом.  
\- Может, хотя бы намекнешь, что я пропустил в той комнате?  
Сказал - как в холодную воду нырнул, даже кожа мурашками покрылась.  
Выражение лица Харта не изменилось, но Эггси четко увидел, как в глубине его глаз зажглась смешинка.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это услышать? - спросил он чуть удивленно.  
Вместо ответа Эггси медленно покачал головой - слушать об этом он определенно не хотел.  
Гарри перевел глаза на его губы. Потом ставший почти ощутимым взгляд сполз в ямку между ключиц и, побродив где-то между их все еще стоящими слишком близко друг к другу телами, вернулся к лицу. Затем, окинув быстрым цепким взглядом все еще пустующий ангар, Харт снял очки и, изящно встряхнув запястьем, посмотрел на часы.  
\- Фрэнк никогда не опаздывает? - спросил он, покосившись на Эггси. Тот снова отрицательно мотнул головой.  
Единым плавным движением Харт отстранился от машины и, прихватив Эггси одной рукой за пояс, шагнул вместе с ним к "Призраку". Эггси успел лишь отметить, как перед ним распахнулась дверца. То, как он садился на заднее сиденье, и как Харт сел следом, было вытеснено из его сознания картинкой перекошенного лица Фрэнка, каким оно станет, если смотритель вдруг узнает, что Эггси себе позволил. Впрочем, возможно, уже сегодня к обеду у него будет другой начальник, так что какая разница...  
Дверца закрылась с деликатным хлопком, и Эггси перестал думать о посторонних вещах. Он вообще перестал о чем-либо думать, потому что Гарри, отложив фрак и очки к заднему стеклу, вдруг опустил руку на его пах. От неожиданности столь резкого перехода Эггси невольно дернулся, но Харт сгреб плотную ткань комбинезона в кулак и не дал ему отстраниться.  
\- Расскажу в двух словах, - сказал он, растянув губы в уже знакомой Эггси хищной улыбке.  
В последующие десять минут Эггси неоднократно благословил глубокую тонировку окон "Роллс-Ройса". И широкое заднее сиденье. И мягкую кожаную обивку.  
И просто отменную звукоизоляцию. 

Теперь точно конец.


End file.
